Code: Purge
by dimitrix
Summary: Una noche al año, el crimen es legal. Y la pandilla formada por Ulrich Stern, tendrá que sobrevivir a la peor noche que se haya visto jamas. Una parodia de Code Lyoko y The Purge, hecha y escrita por Dimitrix.
1. Code: Purge part 1

CODE: PURGE

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

Hace 10 años en Estados Unidos

se inicio la Purga Anual.

Una noche al año, el crimen es legal.

Ese fenómeno se convirtió en un éxito que cambio America.

7 años después, el resto del mundo

quiso también una Purga Anual.

Y el primero de todos en el resto

del mundo fue Europa.

3 años de Purga, convirtieron Europa

en el mismo éxito que America.

Y continúa haciendose.

Larga vida a los fundadores de la Purga,

que con sus actos de

violencia y misericordia

crearon una nueva nacíon.

FRANCIA: 3 HORAS PARA LA PURGA

Un chico rubio con camiseta verde, con chaqueta verde y con pantalones tejanos de color marrón, paseaba tranquilamente por los barrios de Boulogne-Billancourt. Su nombre era Ulrich Stern.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa para prepararse para la tercera Purga Anual de Europa, mantenía una conversacíon muy pesada con su padre a través de su teléfono móvil.

-Si papa, me las arreglare bien, no te preocupes, será como el año pasado -le decía Ulrich a su padre a través del teléfono.

-Confío en ti hijo, pero no se si, puedo hacerlo -contesto dudando el padre.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, alguna vez te he fallado.

-No se, como aquel día, que me manchaste mis documentos con salsa de chocolate.

-Ese no fui yo, fue Odd el que los ensucio -rectifico Ulrich.

-Si ya, siempre es tu amigo ese del pelo rubio enderezado para arriba.

Ulrich río.

-No se porque sigues con ese niño todavía.

-Porque no puedo quitármelo de encima -comento chistosamente.

-Si ya veo, pues espero que se te quite de encima -comento chistosamente el padre.

Ulrich disimulaba para no reirse a carcajadas.

-Nos vemos Ulrich, y acuérdate tambíen de cargar los revólveres.

-Si tranquilo papa, no me olvidare fácilmente de eso.

-Bien, porque te he entrenado para esto. Y recuerda nunca dejes...

-Nunca dejes entrar a un desconocido en casa, aunque este herido o en peligro, no es asunto nuestro, es asunto de la Purga.

-Tranquilo papa, no dejare entrar a un desconocido en casa.

-Bien, porque aprender esto puede salvarnos la vida.

-Si, nunca me olvidare de tus lecciones papa.

-Perfecto. Aunque ademas me gustaría que no invitaras a tus amigos, porque si cuando vuelva con tu madre y yo, a las siete, que es la hora en que termina la Purga, descubro que la casa esta hecha un gran desastre por tu culpa, la próxima Purga, te dejare tirado afuera en la calle y dejo que sobrevivas a la noche.

-Tranquilo papa, no invitare a mis amigos.

-Estupendo, porque no se que haría con tus amigos.

Mientras su padre hablaba, Ulrich cruzo los dedos significando que si iba a invitar a sus amigos a casa.

-¿Seguro que no estas cruzando los dedos al otro lado? -le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Te lo seguro, no estoy cruzando los dedos, diré la verdad y nada mas que la verdad -dijo disimulan-do Ulrich. Se iba a llevar un susto de muerte si le descubría.

-De acuerdo confío en ti hijo, los abuelos, tu madre y yo te mandamos saludos.

-Vale papa.

-Adiós Ulrich. Te quiero mucho.

-Adiós papa, yo tambíen te quiero -se despidió, luego colgó el teléfono.

Ulrich se puso un poco deprimido, porque sus padres tenían que estar en casa de los abuelos, que estaban mas allá del norte de Francia para protegerlos de la violencia del resto de la gente, ellos tenían que dejar a Ulrich, porque el lugar donde estaban era muy peligroso para el, así que era mejor dejarle en casa y que se defendiera el solo, su padre le había entrenado para situaciones como estas, el sabia que algún día esto iba a pasar, que se celebraría esas terribles purgas de Estados Unidos.

Pero miro el lado bueno, iba a pasarse junto con sus mejores amigos, a los que consideraba como una gran familia, su única y mejor familia que había tenido ademas de sus padres y resto de familia-res.

Por fin después de toda una larga caminata, llego a su casa, era una choza de madera, con jardín, terraza y todos los gustos incluidos que un niño de su edad podría tener en estos tiempos. Se notaba arriba en los bordes de las ventanas que se veían las defensas Anti-Purga, era como un sistema de blindado que cubría la casa de arriba para abajo, servía para proteger la casa durante la Purga, eso era algo que solo las familias ricas podían tener, y el era hijo de una de ellas.

Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entro, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba un poco desordenada, colgó las llaves en el llave-ro y se puso a buscar un trapo y un escobillón.

Tenia que limpiarlo todo bien, porque luego tendría invitados, y no quería que uno de ellos, a quien conocía perfectamente desordenara la casa mas de la cuenta, ademas sus amigos tenían que pensar bien de el y de sus comodidades, porque sino iban a hacer chistes malos de su estilo de vida y posi-blemente se iba a arrepentir de ello.

2 HORAS PARA LA PURGA

Ulrich casi había terminado de limpiar todo el salón, el salón era muy grande por eso le había costa-do una hora limpiar todo, había quitado el polvo de todos los muebles, ahora termino de limpiar la mesa que ocupaba el centro del salón.

Suspiro cansado, por fin había terminado de limpiar su casa, era peor que limpiar los pelos que de-jaba Kiwi, el perro de Odd. Se fijó que un rayo de luz de sol salía por la ventana, aquel rayo era de un color amarillento y anaranjado, eso significaba que estaba atardeciendo, pronto se iba a hacer de noche, y en ese momento comenzaría la Purga, tenia que prepararse.

Se fue al otro salón, donde estaba el sistema de vigilancia de la Purga, había un grupo de televiso-res, junto con un teclado holografíco, aunque no se veía porque estaba cubierto bajo una tapa rec-tangular de fierro que lo cubría. Saco la tapa y la dejada tirada en el suelo, en la punta izquierda ha-bía un botón negro, pulso el botón y se encendió la maquina.

Cuando se encendió, se oía el típico sonido que hacía una computadora moderna cuando se encendi-a, en todos los televisores apareció un cartel que decía REINICIANDO, luego por debajo apa-recio una linea verde que empezó a cubrirse de otra linea aún mas verde.

Cuando la linea verde que toda cubierta, el cartel de arriba cambio y ahora dijo REINICIO COMPLETADO, luego se puso todo negro y después en todas las pantallas imágenes de afuera.

Afuera se notaban que las cámaras estaban encendidas y ya estaban observando alrededor.

Cada una de las cámaras mostraba una imagen diferente, la carretera, el porche, la puerta de entra-da, el lado izquierdo y derecho del barrio.

Ulrich suspiro, se dio cuenta de que si no estuvieran esas cámaras, nadie estaría seguro en casa, me-nos mal que estaban para eso.

Volvió al salón, se quedo parado dandose cuenta de que todavía faltaba un rato, para que vinieran sus amigos, no tenia nada que hacer excepto esperar, entonces se acordo de que podría practicar sus nuevos movimientos de Pencak Silat, levanto la pierna hacia delante luego haciendo una voltereta de 360 grados, luego bajo rápidamente el puño, Ulrich río, parecía un lunático haciendo eso.

De repente alguien toco el timbre, se fijo por la ventana quien era, vio que había un chico rubio con el pelo enderezado para arriba, toda la ropa que tenia puesta era de color morado y llevaba puesta u-na mochila del mismo color que los pantalones de Ulrich, ese era Odd, se alegro al verle, pero luego pensó que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que todos vinieran, pero se alegro de que estuviera al-guno de ellos.

Le abrió la puerta.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que no me ibas a dejar entrar -dijo Odd sarcásticamente.

-A lo mejor será porque no quiero que me destroces, vamos pasa aquí -dejo entrar a Odd.

Cuando Odd entro se quedo estupefacto al ver la casa.

-Menudo pedazo de casa, sabia que eras millonario.

-No soy millonario, mi padre es que tiene mucho dinero y eso no significa que sea millonario -recti-fico Ulrich mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Pero algún día heredaras su fortuna y entonces ese día tendrás una casa bien grande para ti solo, y cuando no vengas me dejaras la casa para mi solo y fingiré que soy extra mega multimillonario -dijo Odd chistosamente.

-Si, y en tus sueños te dejare mi casa -dijo Ulrich de manera irónica. -¿Que es lo que llevas en esa mochila?

-Ah, pues algo para picar, para pasar el rato, y hasta me he traído a Kiwi 2 para que nos haga com-pania -saco Odd de la mochila un conjunto de galletas, patatas fritas y algo que parecía un juego de mesa, también saco un robot con aspecto de perro.

-¿Y que ha pasado con el Kiwi original? -pregunto intrigado.

Odd carraspeo.

-Es mi madre que me dice, que si quiero que mi perro sobreviva a la Purga, es mejor que este en un lugar seguro -dijo Odd reprochando mientras sacaba algunas cosas mas de la mochila.

-¿Y no es seguro que este contigo?

-Me parece que mis padres no me conocen lo suficiente.

-O tu mismo no te conoces lo suficiente -reafirmo Ulrich.

De repente sonó otra vez el timbre.

-Te apuesto a que son los dos tortolitos Einstein.

Reprocho Ulrich.

Abrió la puerta y si, estaban las dos personas a las que se refería Odd, había un chico rubio con ga-fas con un jersey azul y sosteniendo con el brazo derecho un maletín. A su lado estaba una chica con el cabello rosa y vestía un vestido de color fucsia, esos eran Jeremy y Aelita.

-Hola Ulrich -le saludo Jeremy.

-Hola Ulrich -luego le saludo la pelirrosa.

-Hola a los dos, venga pasad -les pido que entrasen dentro, se fijo de un lado a otro si no había nadi-e mas con ellos.

Cuando los entraron, el rubio con anteojos se quedo contemplando la casa.

-Vaya Ulrich, si que es verdad que tus padres eran ricos -dijo Jeremy asombrando por todos los lu-jos que tenia la casa.

-O venga mis padres no son tan ricos -reprocho Ulrich chistosamente.

-Lo que podría hacer en una casa como esta.

-O que podríamos hacer los dos -dijo Aelita.

-Si ya -se alegro Jeremy al oír aquello, pero de pronto pensó que tal vez Aelita no se estaba refiri-endo a algo científico, se la quedo mirando con una cara de extrañitud.

Ella le sonría con una cara de dulzura.

-Hola tortolitos, no os vayáis a olvidar de mi -reprocho Odd.

Jeremy y Aelita se habían olvidado de que Odd estaba ahí.

-Como nos íbamos a olvidarnos de ti.

-No, solo los hombres se olvidan de mi, a las mujeres se les quedo pegado en la cabeza para siem-pre -rectifico Odd.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, ya estaba Odd contando chistes en plan Don Juan.

-Ah Odd, te he traído una cosa.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Odd intrigado.

Jeremy abrió el maletín y saco un mando que parecía como el de un coche de control remoto y unas gafas de color azul que parecían como los que se utilizaban para ciertos videojuegos de realidad vir-tual.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado.

-Es un controlador para Kiwi 2 y unas gafas con las puedes ver a través de el -explico.

Odd se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba oyendo lo que creyó oír.

-¿Estas diciendo que con esto soy capaz de ver lo que Kiwi 2 puede ver?

-Si -afirmo el rubio.

-Puede convertir a Kiwi 2 en una cámara de video andante.

-Si.

Odd estallo haciendo un grito de euforia.

-Esto es lo mejor que me han regalado este año -Odd se quedo alucinado.

Ulrich río al ver como se ponía su amigo, el era como un niño pequeño en vez de un niño grande.

-¿Sabéis si va a venir Yumi? -les pregunto a los tres.

-Creo que va a venir muy pronto -le respondió Jeremy.

Ulrich se quedo un poco entristecido, habían venido todos, excepto la persona a la que mas le importaba.

De repente sonó otra vez el timbre por tercera vez.

-¿Quien será? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Abrió la puerta y era la persona a la que esperaba por ver, era una chica japonesa con el pelo negro y corto y vestía toda una ropa que la hacía parecer una gótica.

-Hola Yumi -dijo Ulrich sonrojandose al verla.

-Hola Ulrich -dijo Yumi sonriéndole y también sonrojandose al verle.

-Venga pasa, que están todos ahí dentro.

-Perfecto, necesito descansar un momento las piernas -suspiro Yumi cansada.

Le dejo pasar rápidamente.

-Hola muchachos -les saludo al resto.

-Hola -les saludaron los otros.

Justo cuando Ulrich estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, alguien la golpeo.

Abrió la puerta y de la nada, apareció un chico con el negro y un poco despeinado y tenia una altura mucho mayor que el y vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. Ese era William.

-Hola William -le saludo Ulrich en un tono no muy convincente.

-Hola Ulrich -le saludo también en un tono no muy convincente.

Se quedaron los dos por un momento sin decirse, los dos se sabían muy bien que no se tenían confi-anza el uno al otro.

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-Adelante.

Ulrich le permitió pasar pero con cuidado, porque desconfiaba de el.

Ahora ya estaban todos, casi estaba todo listo para sobrevivir a la Purga.

-Muy bien chicos, esta es mi casa y mi padre no sabe que habéis estado aquí, así que quiero que os comportéis con responsabilidad, entendido -les pidió a los otros.

-Entendido -hicieron todos el saludo militar como si le estuvieran prometiendo a un coronel.

-Muy bien, para sobrevivir a esta noche, hay que tener unas reglas. Regla 1: No dejéis entrar a un desconocido en casa, aunque este en peligro, no es asunto nuestro, es asunto de la Purga.

-Entendido -acordaron todos.

-Regla 2: Si algo malo pasa afuera de la casa, avísadme.

-Entendido.

-Y Regla 3: No intentéis salir de casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Entendido.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo, ¿ahora que hacemos durante las próximas 2 horas que tenemos antes de que empiece la Purga?

-Pues yo he traído un juego -dijo Odd.

-¿Cual? -pregunto William.

-El juego de mesa oficial de la Purga Anual -Odd mostró una caja grande en la que ponía Survit à la Purge (Sobrevive a la Purga).

Todos se extrañaron al mirar ese juego, como era posible que inventaran un juego de mesa de eso, estaban a punto de criticar a Odd por haber traído eso, pero no había opción, tenían que jugar a eso durante las próximas dos horas.

-Pues vale -acordo Ulrich.

-Vayamonos todos al salón grande -dijo Yumi.

-Si de acuerdo -dijeron todos a la vez.

Todos juntos se fueron al otro salón que había en la casa a jugar una partida de aquel juego de mesa.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Code: Purge part 2

CODE: PURGE

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

En el episodio anterior:

Estamos en un futuro donde una noche al año, el crimen es legal, esta es la tercera vez que se hace la Purga Anual de Europa.

Estamos en Francia, ciudad de Ulrich Stern, un muchacho al que sus padres le han dejado para el solo su casa para que sobreviva a la Purga durante la noche.

Sin decírselo a su padre, ha invitado a sus mejores amigos: Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi y William, para que pasaran la Purga en su casa.

_Y ahora..._

1 HORA Y MEDIA PARA LA PURGA

El grupo se había pasado todo el rato jugando al juego de mesa de Odd, el juego era casi lo mismo que otros juegos de mesa, solo que en este consistía en tirar los dados, manejabas a un muñeco que avanzaba por un estrecho recorrido, te encontrabas todo tipo de cosas, peligros, armas, psicópatas que intentaran matarte, casi idéntico a una mismísima Purga.

Los seis estaban formando un circulo alrededor del juego, cada uno de ellos tenia una bolsa de galletas, patatas fritas o algún otro aperitivo.

Ulrich cogió los dos dados, los movió en su mano haciendo un ruido muy movedizo.

-Ahí va -dijo Ulrich cuando tiro los dados al suelo.

Los dados cayeron y en la cara de arriba de uno aparecieron cuatro puntos, y en el otro habían tres puntos.

-Si, siete puntos, ya casi estoy ganando -se alegro entusiasmadamente Ulrich.

-¡Ahhh! -reprocho Odd.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete -contó mientras movía su muñeco, quedo al lado de una bandera que tenia dibujada una ametralladora.

-Saca tarjeta -pedía Jeremy.

Ulrich agarro una tarjeta púrpura de plástico que había al lado suyo.

Murmuraba mientras leía la tarjeta.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto Yumi.

-Acabas de encontrarte un camión lleno de armas, y la única arma que has encontrado que este cargada es una ametralladora, abrete paso a balazos -explico Ulrich lo que había en la tarjeta.

-Menuda suerte -dijo Odd sintiéndose aburrido.

-Venga Odd, tu te has encontrado una botella de cerveza con una servilleta prendida fuego -le sincero Aelita.

-Y que, con una botella prendida fuego no consigues nada, con una ametralladora puedes estar haciendo _tutututututututu_ -imito los disparos de una ametralladora.

Rieron los cinco a carcajadas.

-Ay, pequeño asesino -le sincero Ulrich pero en broma mientras le removía el cabello.

-¡Dios! Este es mi juego, ¿como es posible que tengas las de ganar?

-Porque yo me he entrenado con pistolas, mientras que tu te has entrenado a base de palabrerías sensuales de hombre adulto -bromeo Ulrich pero de manera que también era una afirmación exacta.

Volvieron a reír todos de nuevo a carcajadas, pero con mas entusiasmo.

-¡Ohhh! -se quejo Odd cerrandose la cara con las manos para no reconocer su vergüenza.

-Muy buena -Jeremy choco los cinco con Ulrich.

-¿Alguien podría decirme quien invento este juego?-pregunto William.

-Bueno una cosa es que lo haya inventado Hasbro -mostró que en la punta de la caja estaba el logo de la compañía Hasbro. Pero creo que había algo escrito en la caja -recordó Odd-. Haber pásamelo -le pidió a Ulrich que le cogiera la tapa del juego.

Ulrich agarro la tapa que estaba un poco lejos de al lado de William, casi le daba un cabezazo a William pero este lo esquivo.

-Ten un poco mas de cuidado -reprocho William.

-Disculpa -se sincero Ulrich. Le dio la tapa a Odd.

Volteo la tapa y vio por el otro lado que habían unas letras pequeñas que explicaban las instrucciones y algunas cosas demás. Hacía ruidos de que estaba leyendo.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto Yumi.

-Aquí dice que esta basado en el incidente de Los Angeles en la Purga de 2022 -explico Odd.

-Basado en el incidente de Los Angeles en la Purga de 2022 -repitió Ulrich porque aquella explicación le dejo indeciso.

-Ummm -se quedaron todos pensando.

-¿Que habrá pasado esa noche, para que luego inventaran este juego? -se pregunto Ulrich a si mismo.

Entonces William se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Un momento -advirtió-, ese no fue el ultimo año en que la Purga era solamente de Estados Unidos.

Volvieron todos a pensar.

-Si, pero que fue lo que paso en ese lugar.

-Seguramente un misterio -dijo Odd.

-Yo no creo que sea un misterio, algo paso ahí y debió de ser un gran horror, seguramente apareció en algún periódico o algo así.

-En los periódicos estadounidenses aparecían muchas cosas sobre la Purga, no creo que los editores de dicha compañía tuvieran tanto espacio para ponerlo -explico Odd.

-Como que no tenían espacio para ponerlo, ¿pero que es lo que ponen? -pregunto Ulrich protestando por ese tema.

-En Estados Unidos solo ponen lo que el mundo quiere oír -comento Odd irónicamente.

-Venga ya, ni que estuvieras admitiendo que los americanos son unos egocéntricos.

-No quería decir que sean unos egocéntricos.

-¿Entonces que son?

Odd busco la excusa para rectificarse.

-Una sociedad muy violenta.

-Como nosotros.

-No no, no quería decir eso.

-Venga ya Odd, admitelo, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

-No si tengo idea de lo que digo.

-Oh -refunfuñaron los otros porque sabían que aquellos iban a discutir por estupideces.

Mientras los otros dos se estaban peleando, Jeremy estaba pensando en aquello sobre el incidente de Los Angeles, recordó haber visto algo así en algún lugar.

-Lo tengo -se acordo.

-¿De que Einstein? -pregunto Odd.

-Lo del incidente, lo leí en una pagina de Internet, fue algo terrible.

-Haber cuentanoslo -pidió Aelita.

Los cinco se arrodillaron y se juntaron para oír lo que iba a explicar Jeremy.

-Todo comenzó cuando en la séptima Purga de Estados Unidos, James Sandin, un vendedor de sistemas de defensa Anti-Purga, protegía a su familia del mundo violento que se había generado en el exterior.

Se quedaron los cinco muy atónitos ante la explicación de Jeremy.

-El tenia unas reglas que le servían para proteger a la familia del mundo exterior.

-¿Como las mías? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Si casi como las tuyas Ulrich -le respondió.

Ulrich se entusiasmo por saber que alguien apoyaba sus reglas.

-Esa noche comenzó la Purga, para mantenerse firmes a la violencia que se estaba produciendo en esos instantes, se quedaron haciendo cualquier cosa para olvidarse del tema.

-¿Y cuando viene la parte terrible? -pregunto Odd.

-Luego, luego.

Odd se impaciento.

-El hijo tenia un juguete con el que le permitía ver lo que le pasaba en la casa, en un momento se fijo que había alguien afuera.

-¿Te refieres a un hombre peligroso? -pregunto William.

-No no, no era peligroso, el caso es que, aquel hombre estaba en peligro.

Los cinco se asombraron.

-¿Como sabía que estaba en peligro? -pregunto Yumi.

-Estaba gritando que alguien le perseguía, ademas estaba ensangrentado por todas partes.

-Mierda -dijo William.

-¿Y que hizo el niño entonces? -pregunto de nuevo Aelita.

Jeremy se tomo su tiempo para decirlo, suspiro profundamente.

-Hizo justo lo que el padre le había dicho que no hiciera, desactivo el sistema y dejo pasar a aquel extraño sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Demonios -reprocho Ulrich golpeando el puño contra el suelo.

Se quedaron todos mirándole sarcásticamente.

Ulrich al reaccionar por eso, parecía que era un hombre obsesionado con las normas de la Purga.

-Continua por favor -pidió Ulrich porque tenia miedo de que alguien cambiara de tema. Se sentía avergonzado por aquella reacción.

-Luego después de eso, los hombres que perseguían al extraño, descubrieron que se había metido en aquella casa.

-¿Quienes eran? -pregunto de nuevo Odd.

-Una banda de psicópatas, un grupo de fanáticos enmascarados.

-La madre que lo parió -pronuncio William.

-¿Y que hicieron esos tipos? -le pregunto Ulrich.

-El jefe del grupo, le obligo al señor Sandin que devolviera al extraño antes de media hora o sino...

Todos se quedaron extrañados, no entendían porque Jeremy se callo de repente.

-¿O sino que? -pregunto Ulrich intrigado por saber como continuaba la historia.

-O entrarían en la casa y los matarían a todos.

-¡Oh! -se asustaron los cinco.

-¿Y al final que hicieron? -pregunto Yumi respirando profundamente porque lo ultimo que dijo Jeremy la dejo consternada.

-El señor Sandin no se decidió a entregárselo, y como castigo por ello, los fanáticos estos, consiguieron entrar en la casa.

-¿Pero como lo hicieron si tenían el sistema Anti-Purga? -pregunto Odd mientras agarraba una patata frita de una bolsa que tenía al lado suyo.

-Si, pero estos tipos mas bien como un grupo eran como un ejercito, porque entonces enviaron sus refuerzos y con alguna maquina arrancaron de cuajo el sistema de blindado.

-Mierda -pronuncio Ulrich asustado por lo que pasaba ahora en la historia.

-¿Y que le paso a la familia? ¿Consiguieron asesinarlos? -pregunto Aelita temblando de miedo.

-Bueno, hubo una batalla con mucha sangre, salvo que el señor Sandin había muerto y el resto de la familia se marcho para alejarse de la violencia humana.

Los cinco se quedaron petrificados, no sabían como reaccionar ante aquel final.

-Coño, si que esa historia tenia un final terrible -dijo Odd.

-En la Purga nunca hay un final feliz -le comento Ulrich.

-Aunque fijate, esta historia tenía de todo: un extraño ensangrentado, fanáticos de la Purga, batallas a muerte -explico Odd con determinación. -¿Verdad Einstein?

-Bueno, hubieron mas cosas como, el novio de la hija intento matar al padre, los vecinos intentaron matar a toda la familia, lo típico de la Purga.

Se quedaron todos con una sonrisa irónica.

**(N/A: Esa historia fue lo mismo que ocurrió en la pelicula original "The Purge")**

-¿Por cierto que hora es? -pregunto buscando un reloj.

Se fijo en el reloj electrónico que había en el reproductor de DVD y mostraba que eran las _7 y 21 minutos._

¿Que pasa por eso? -le pregunto William.

-Que a esta hora el presidente iba a dar su discurso sobre la Purga -Ulrich agarro el control remoto de la tele y lo prendió.

Cuando prendió la tele, aparecía un reportero trajeado y con el cabello muy blanquecido.

-Y ahora volvemos con nuestro presidente François Hollande -dijo el hombre.

Una pantalla que había arriba en la punta izquierda del televisor, se agrando y mostró a un hombre como de casi treinta años, calvo y con unas gafas llamativas.

-Hoy se celebra por tercera vez la Purga Anual, un hecho patriótico que ha levantado nuestro país a una nueva nacíon en potencia, industria, seguridad y por si fuera poco, la paz mundial.

Un grupo de personas aunque no se veían, se oían que los aplausos que hacían.

-Y tambíen quiero recordarles, a todos los criminales y personas chungas que están en las calles. Tengo un Mercedes del 2005 y como alguien se atreva a rajarlo o romperle algo que a mí me guste de el, no volverá a casa para celebrar la Purga antes que el resto -dijo el presidente en tono de amenaza, porque entonces agarrare esta ametralladora y empezare a acribillaros así -el presidente agarro la típica ametralladora de los militares americanos y empezó a disparar como un loco al techo.

Los seis se quedaron extrañados viendo como el presidente se comportaba como un lunático.

Uno de los guardaespaldas del presidente apareció y empezó a forcejearle para que parara.

-Señor Presidente.

-¡Que! -grito el presidente enfurruñado porque su guardaespaldas no le dejaba en paz.

-Que todavía no ha comenzado la Purga -le aviso sarcásticamente.

-Ah vale -exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado de su comportamiento.

El presidente y otros guardaespaldas aparecieron y se lo llevaron lejos del público.

-Sigan apoyandome -dijo el presidente apareciendo de nuevo por el televisor.

Se oían los vitoreos de la gente.

-Nunca entenderé porque elegimos votar a este presidente -exclamo Odd.

-Bueno chicos, volvamos de vuelta a lo nuestro, que quedan pocos minutos para que empiece la Purga -advirtió Ulrich.

Los seis volvieron a seguir jugando al juego de mesa de Odd.

5 MINUTOS PARA LA PURGA

La pandilla había terminado de jugar al juego, Ulrich fue el ganador, y eso para Odd no le gusto nada, así que se quedo quejándose durante media hora.

Se habían reunido todos en el salón para estar presentes para el aviso del comenzamiento de la Purga.

-Bueno chicos, ¿os acordáis bien de las reglas? -pidió Ulrich a los otros.

-Si.

-¿Y cuales son?

-Regla 1, no dejar entrar a un desconocido en casa, aunque este herido, no es asunto nuestro, es asunto de la Purga, regla 2, si algo malo pasa en la casa, hay que avisar a Ulrich y regla 3, no salir de la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Perfecto -dijo Ulrich complacido de que sus amigos cumplieran las normas, porque no sabría que hacer con ellos si los perdiera, se sentó en un pequeño sofá que tenía al lado.

-¿Ulrich? -le pregunto Odd.

-Si.

-¿Si pasa algo malo, con que nos defenderemos?

Esa pregunta era muy clara, con que se defenderían por si acaso el sistema Anti-Purga cayera, era hora de enseñarles el arsenal privado de los Stern.

-Venid conmigo.

Los cinco se levantaron para ver que era lo que Ulrich les iba a mostrar.

Ulrich les acompaño al otro salón, agarro un pequeño mando a distancia que tenia en el bolsillo, lo único que tenia ese mando era un grandísimo botón rojo, Ulrich lo pulso y entonces se oyó un estruendo que venía de la pared.

Como en una película de agentes secretos, se abrió un compartimiento secreto en el que aparecía todo un conjunto de armas de destrucción masiva enganchadas a una pared de acero.

-¡Ala! -se asombraron al ver la cantidad de armas que tenía.

-Esto es lo que ha gastado tu padre en vez de unas vacaciones -dijo Jeremy irónicamente

-No, estos son solamente unos juguetes que me han regalado por mi cumpleaños -dijo Ulrich en plan broma. Luego agarro un pequeño revolver con un cargador gigantesco que había en lo mas bajo del arsenal.

-Sabía que tus padres eran ricos, porque sino, como iban a pagar todos estos armatostes -dijo Odd admirando lo gigantescas que eran las armas.

-Odd, no porque sean ricos, los padres de Ulrich puedan comprase semejante artillería, podrían haber juntando dinero desde hace tiempo y luego ir yendo uno por uno -le contesto Aelita.

-Puede, pero es un adelanto que le dan a mi padre, por defenderse de la Purga, no hay muchas empresarios que sobrevivan, así que tienen que mantener protegidos de alguna forma a sus trabajadores -Ulrich abrió el cargador y luego agarro un paquete de balas que había al lado de donde estaba el revolver.

-¿Si entonces quieren mantener protegidos a sus trabajadores, entonces porque hacen la Purga? -pregunto Yumi retóricamente.

Aquella dejo consternado a Ulrich por un momento.

-Para mantener alejado al crimen del resto del año -Ulrich abrió el paquete de balas y empezó a meterlas una por una en el gatillo del revolver. -Así funciona la Purga, así funciona el mundo ahora.

Todos se quedan confusos ante el comentario de Ulrich, tenía mucha razón sobre lo que dijo, el mundo había cambiado, se había vuelto mas salvaje por culpa de la Purga, por culpa de eso, ahora todo el mundo no paraba de hablar acerca de como iban a celebrar toda una noche sin ley y orden, pero eso también logro un cambio en el mundo, gracias a eso, ya no había ningún acto violento en las calles, ya no había gente matandose, ya no había personas atracando bancos, supermercados, joyerías, etc. Tambíen se logro que haya un 1% de desempleo, debido a que casi siempre algún trabajador de alguna empresa acaba muriendo en la Purga, y eso no lo convierte en desempleo. Tambíen dejaron de llenarse las cárceles, antes estaban tan llenas, que tuvieron que soltar a algunos de los presos mas peligrosos del mundo por cuestiones bancarias de dinero, ahora sueltan a todos los criminales y les dejan irse por toda la ciudad haciendo lo que se les de la gana. Puede que la Purga sea el mayor descaro de la humanidad, pero tambíen ha sido la mejor esperanza que han tenido para hacer un mundo en paz. Eso es lo que se le llamaría un mundo renacido.

-Vamos que va ha comenzar -ordeno Ulrich.

-Si de acuerdo -dijo Yumi en un tono no muy confiado.

Los seis volvieron al salón, por el corrido Ulrich metió su revolver en su bolsillo derecho.

Luego volvió porque se acordo de que aún estaban descubiertas las armas, agarro el mando y pulso de nuevo el gigantesco botón rojo, al pulsarlo se escondieran las armas por detrás del compartimiento y después se mostraron las típicas paredes de una casa.

Los seis volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Se quedaron mirando el televisor esperando la señal.

En el televisor, apareció una imagen en azul con un logotipo del gobierno, se oyó hablar a una mujer en el televisor mientras unas palabras empezaban a ir subiendo por la imagen.

_A todos los habitantes_

_de Francia._

_Esta es la señal de aviso del comienzo_

_de la Purga Anual Europea._

_Cuando suene la señal._

_Durante las próximas doce horas,_

_el crimen será legal._

_Todos los crímenes quedan relevados,_

_incluyendo el asesinato._

_Se recuerda a todos los habitantes,_

_que todos los servicios de emergencia_

_quedan suspendidos._

_Todos aquellos que porten armas de fuego,_

_solo se les permite utilizar armas de asalto,_

_se prohibe la utilización de armas de embestimiento._

_Se recuerda tambíen que la Purga es un acto patriótico,_

_no un acto desmedido de la humanidad, _

_así que no se pasen de la raya en esta noche._

_El gobierno les agradece su participación._

El aviso termino y una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la ciudad. Toda Francia se quedo vacía al momento, no había ni una sola persona en la calle, una pequeño grupo de farolas eran las únicas que estaban encendidas en toda la ciudad. El resto de la gente empezó a activar sus sistemas de defensa, en todo edificio o casa, se le estaban bajado los sistemas haciendo desaparecer la luz que tenían dentro, todos los edificios se quedaron a oscuras.

La pandilla se quedo un momento en sus asientos esperando a que terminara la alarma, en esos minutos se quedaron pensando en que a partir de ese momento, todos los crímenes iban a ser legales, eso significaba que todo el mundo podía hacer lo que se le de la gana, no había nada mas horrible que saber que nadie te iba a ayudar durante toda la noche.

La alarma termino de sonar, todos suspiraron profundamente, porque sabían que a partir de ahora, lo único que les iba a mantener con vida serian sus decisiones.

-¿Bueno chicos, estáis preparados? -les pregunto Ulrich a los otros.

Todos indicaron que si, con la cabeza.

Ulrich estaba delante del sistema Anti-Purga, iba a encenderlo porque había llegado la hora de encenderlo. Tecleo unos botones que había en el teclado holografíco y después se encendió el sistema.

Unos barrotes de acero reforzado fueron bajando de las ventanas, puertas y cualquier otro lugar de entrada que tuviera la casa.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Los cinco se miraron el uno al otro.

-Pues yo me voy a ir a terminar un trabajo que tengo hecho a medías en el ordenador -dijo Jeremy levantándose de su asiento.

-Y yo como siempre a ayudarle -dijo Aelita en un tono irónico mientras se levantaba de su asiento tambíen.

Ulrich le dirigió la mirada a Yumi.

-Yo voy a terminar mis dotes de Pencak Silat -dijo Yumi levantándose de su asiento también.

Ahora le dirigió la mirada a Odd.

-Yo voy a probar la nueva actualización de Kiwi 2 -dijo Odd poníendose el visor.

-Y yo a buscar algo que hacer -dijo William levantando sus dedos pulgares como señal de que iba a hacer algo que iba a molar.

Todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones de la casa.

-A chicos me acorde de una cosa muy importante -se acordo de algo Ulrich.

Todos inmediatamente se quedaron donde estaban.

-Recordad solo lo bueno la Purga chicos, recordad solo lo bueno de la Purga -les dijo Ulrich.

Los cinco se quedaron con esa palabra en la mente, esa frase podía ser mas importante que recordar todas las reglas para sobrevivir a la noche, se refería a que la Purga sirve solamente para alejar a la violencia de todo un año, no para que toda la gente se vuelva salvaje, por eso Ulrich dijo eso, para hacerles recordar de que iba a todo esto.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a subir las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones de invitados de arriba.

-Pues yo voy a terminar el libro de artes marciales que estoy haciendo -dijo Ulrich a pesar de que nadie le oyó. Se dirigió a otra habitación.

Mientras William subía por las escaleras, se quedo quieto un momento y miro de un lado para otro para ver si nadie le veía pero de una manera sospechosa, luego volvió a subir.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Code: Purge part 3

CODE: PURGE

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

En el episodio anterior:

Estamos en un futuro donde una noche al año, el crimen es legal, esta es la tercera vez que se hace la Purga Anual de Europa.

Un muchacho, Ulrich Stern, invito a sus amigos a su casa, para protegerse de la Purga.

Durante un rato que tuvieron antes de que comenzara la Purga, jugaron a un juego de la Purga, en el que descubrieron una terrible historia acerca de una de las Purgas de Estados Unidos.

Ha comenzado la Purga, y cada uno, se ha buscado algo que hacer para no pensar en la Purga, sin saberlo, uno de ellos planea algo sospechoso.

Y ahora...

En todo Boulunge-Billancourt, no había ni una sola persona en la calle, pero en el resto de la ciudad, ya todo el mundo había empezado toda una carnicería.

Había pasado media hora y todo el mundo había empezado a matarse el uno al otro, así es como comenzaba la Purga.

Excepto en los barrios, que era los únicos lugares donde no pasaba desprevenida la violencia.

Como dijo el grupo, cada uno, empezó a hacer una cosa diferente.

Aelita y Jeremy, estaban haciendo su trabajo de informática, aunque Aelita estaba un poco aburrida, porque ella quería hacer alguna cosa con Jeremy, pero a el no le interesaban esas cosas, el se mantenía atento a todo lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que no había ni un solo dia, que no estuviera sentado junto con su ordenador.

Mientras tanto, Yumi tenia puesto un teléfono móvil con el que escuchaba un video de artes marciales, tenia puesto los auriculares para que no se oiga el video, practicaba todos los dotes de artes marciales que estaban diciendo en el video.

Hizo un uppercut, un golpe de judo y un bloqueo, se saco los auriculares, respiro profundamente, estaba cansada de estar practicando ella sola, se sentía un poco aburrida al respecto, le gustaba mas cuando estaba con Ulrich, eso hacía que fuese mucho mas divertido, se sentó en la cama que tenia delante, se tapo la cara para no reconocer que lo mas emocionante que le había pasado en la vida era gracias a Ulrich, le daba vergüenza reconocer que sentía algo de afecto hacía el. _Porque soy tan tonta, dios es como ya hubiese muerto ya ahí fuera en la Purga_, pensó Yumi exasperada por todos los asuntos que tenia delante. Tenia, la Purga por una parte, y a Ulrich por otra, no sabía cual elegir, dio un golpe de puño en la cama esperando que pasara alguna cosa del destino, apoyo su rostro contra la cama para hacer que las sabanas la devoraran.

Mientras tanto con Odd y William, los dos estaban en otra habitación del piso de arriba

Odd estaba tirado en la cama preparando a Kiwi 2 para probar su nueva actualización. Mientras, William estaba sentado en una silla giratoria sin hacer nada, solamente poniendo una cara de amargura y negación.

-¿Ey William? -pregunto Odd- ¿Imaginate lo que se podría hacer con Kiwi 2?

-Si escucho -contesto William en un tono amargo.

-Podrías utilizarle para ver que antes no podías, podría de meterle en un cine, en vez de que yo vaya a pagar por ver una peli, podría verla gratis porque dejo entrar a un robot.

-Si muy bueno.

O podría utilizarle para que copiara los exámenes de los otros.

-¿Y como harías eso? -pregunto William.

-Fácil, le regalo el perro a algún listillo y cuando no este mirando, le copio sus deberes, y gracias a eso, me gano buena nota. Oh si, que listo soy -dijo vacilando.

-Solo por eso te crees así de listo.

-Bueno, no tan listo como Jeremy pero, soy bastante genial.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Oye Will, ¿porque esa cara tan larga, es que acaso te sientes por la Purga?

-No, no es por eso -rectifico William reaccionando de una manera espontánea a la pregunta de Odd.

Giro su silla en dirección para hablar con Odd.

-¿Entonces porque es? -pregunto Odd intrigado.

William no tuvo mas opción que contarle uno de sus mas guardados secretos.

-Nunca se lo he contado nadie, pero... -le costaba decidirse.

-¿Pero?

-Creo que es hora de que te cuente una de mis peores historias que le he contado a nadie.

Odd se quedo flipando, se quedo inmóvil con la boca abierta formando una letra O en su boca, se movió un lado mas de la cama para escuchar lo que iba a contar William.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Odd doblando los puños en su cara intrigado por saber de que se trataba lo que iba a contar William.

William levanto el ceño y se puso a pensar en como lo iba a contar.

-Veras, yo estaba emparentado con una chica de la escuela de la que estaba enamorado.

-¿Como se llamaba?

William le miro fijamente, sabia reconocer por su cara, que ya estaba mas que intrigado.

-Layla -contesto William.

-¿Era guapa?

-Si, tan guapa que la desearías tanto que correrías por ella, solamente para saber como era.

-Ohhh -dijo Odd exasperado.

William río ante la forma en que reacciono Odd.

-¿Y que paso luego?

-Aquí viene la parte mas mala de toda la historia.

Odd se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-Durante la primera Purga de Europa, le pedí que se quedara a hospedarse en mi casa, para que estuviera mucho mas segura por la noche, ella tenia miedo de la Purga, y ella se enorgulleció de que se quedara.

-Vaya que caballeroso -dijo Odd en tono irónico. Luego le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Que paso luego?

William se acomodo en su silla y pensó detalladamente en lo que iba a contar.

-En un momento ella se puso a observar que había en el exterior, y se fijo, que su exnovio, Daniel, estaba corriendo por todo el barrio, estaba todo ensangrentado, suspirando rápidamente y no paraba de gritar que necesitaba ayuda.

Odd se quedo flipando.

-¿Y que hizo ella?

-Desactivo el sistema y le dejo pasar.

-¡Dios! -grito Odd sorprendido.

-No te emociones tanto, aquí viene la peor parte -rectifico William.

Odd se acerco doblando la piernas, estaba intrigado por saber como continuaba la historia.

-Después de que le dejara entrar, Daniel saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo a Layla en el abdomen.

-Ohhh -se sorprendió Odd atemorizado. -¿Y tu que hiciste?

-¿Que hice? Agarre mi revolver y le dispare en el pecho.

-Que sangre fría.

-No es que fuese a sangre fría, fue algo que paso de repente.

-¿Y que le paso a Layla? ¿Sobrevivió?

William se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, le atemorizaba recordar ese momento.

-Me acerque a ella y lo único que pudo decirme es que sentía haber estado para que le viera de esa forma.

Odd se entristeció con la historia de William, nunca antes había escuchado una historia tan triste como esa, pero tenia sus dudas acerca de una cosa.

-¿No entiendo, porque Daniel le clavo a Layla?

William le miro fijamente pero con una cara entristecida.

-Al parecer Daniel estaba enfadado por que ella había roto con el y ella me había elegido a mi antes que a el.

¿Así que fue por venganza?

-No, era algo así como _Si Layla no es para Daniel, no será para nadie._

-Ala -dijo Odd flipando por eso.

-Así esta claro, así es como acaban todos los romances, acaba con uno que fallece -dijo William dandole vueltas a su silla.

-¿Y que hiciste después de eso?

-¿Que hice después? -se acomodo -Os conocí a vosotros, y la vida se me hizo mucho mas maravillosa que antes.

Odd río sonriendo. Luego recordó que tenia que seguir con el nuevo programa de Kiwi 2.

-¿Y haz conocido alguna chica durante todo este tiempo? -pregunto Odd mientras terminaba las ultimas actualizaciones.

-Bueno no, todas las chicas del instituto son demasiado cursis para mi, excepto...

-Yumi -le hizo terminar la frase diciendo lo mas obvio.

-Si -dijo William en un tono demasiado sincero.

-Pero -le pidió de terminar su frase.

-Ella ama a Ulrich mas que a mi.

-No te preocupes, no solo hace falta que sea tu novia para que guste, podéis ser amigos, con eso es suficiente.

-Si, solo amigos -contesto William en un tono disimulado.

Odd pulso algunos botones y cables que estaban en parte delantera de Kiwi 2 y se encendió.

-Ya esta -dijo alegrado por haberlo terminado.

-¿Que ha pasado, has terminado de actualizar a Kiwi 2? -pregunto William intrigado por las luces que desprendía el robot.

-Si ya esta, ahora podré manejarlo y ver lo que el ve.

Odd coloco en el suelo a Kiwi 2 y luego las gafas de video.

Cuando se las puso, se veía una imagen turbulenta pero luego se mejoro la imagen, mostraba que el robot estaba viendo la puerta de la salida de la habitación.

¿Se ve bien? -pregunto William.

-Funciona perfectamente, veo absolutamente todo -agarro el control remoto y se puso a manejar a Kiwi 2.

El robot se movía y empezó a girar hacía la izquierda mostrando a William sentado en la silla giratoria.

-Mira William, te estoy observando -bromeo Odd.

-La cabeza de Kiwi 2 se tambaleo a la derecha como si fuese un perro de verdad.

Odd se inquieto a que el perro le mirara.

-Ey, quieres probar esto? -pregunto Odd riendo.

-No, estas cosas no me entretienen mucho, mejor me voy a la otra habitación a estar solo -William se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oh vamos William, no seas aburrido, cuidado que el perro te quiere coger.

Odd manejo al perro y empezó a perseguir a William.

William salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía otra habitación que estaba enfrente.

El perro salió de la habitación también y empezó a corretear a William para agarrarlo.

William agarro la puerta de la entrada y a tiempo le cerro la puerta a Kiwi 2.

Kiwi 2 choco de lleno contra la puerta.

Odd se quejo de que cerrase la puerta.

-¿Porque será tan aburrido el tío? -se pregunto Odd a si mismo.

Volvió a agarrar a Kiwi 2 y lo manejo drigiendose hacía donde estaban los otros.

Adentro de la habitación, William agarro la chaqueta que antes tenia puesta y luego se sentó en la cama.

Se tomo su tiempo para decidir la decisión que iba a hacer.

Saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta, un revolver, mucho mas grande que el que tenia Ulrich, y luego un gran cargamento de balas, las dejo colocadas en un acaparador que tenia delante. Abrió el paquete y abrió el cargador del revolver, puso como un grupo de seis balas en el cargador del revolver. Dejo el resto de las balas puestas paradas para que no se cayeran.

Cerro el cargador haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Se quedo sentado en la cama junto con el revolver poniendo una cara furiosa.

-Esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir, esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir, esta vez nadie me lo va a impedir -William repetía lo mismo una y otra vez poniendo un tono siniestro y perturbador.

··

Aelita estaba aburrida acostada en la cama que había en la habitación, no tenia otra cosa que hacer que escuchar el ruido del toqueteo de las teclas que apretaba su amigo rubio.

-Uhum -decía Jeremy asombrado por lo que estaba poniendo.

-¿Jeremy? -pregunto Aelita.

-Si -contesto Jeremy de una manera que parecía no estar haciéndole caso.

-Podríamos hacer alguna cosa mientras termina la Purga.

-¿Como que?

Aelita se dio cuenta de que su amigo no iba a reaccionar ante nada obvio.

-No se, jugar a algo -improviso Aelita.

-No somos demasiado mayores para jugar.

Aelita sentía que se había llevado un golpe en la cabeza porque no estaba consiguiendo nada. Se levanto de la cama para hablar con el mas cerca.

-No me refiero a que juguemos a juegos de niños, me refiero a que juguemos a algo que nos guste a los dos -le rectifico Aelita agarrandose de la silla.

-Pues bien, podríamos intentar de resolver algunas ecuaciones -dijo el.

Aelita puso una cara de reprochamiento, no estaba consiguiendo que Jeremy se levantara de aquella silla, entonces se le ocurrió utilizar su mejor arma secreta.

-No, no me refiero a que hagamos algunas ecuaciones -ahora apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Jeremy y empezo a apretarselos para intentar que se excitara-, quiero decir, nada matemático, solamente algo, que sea, emotivo.

-Si con emotivo te refieres, a que hagamos de nuevo mis anotaciones, pues estoy encantado.

Aelita pensó que Jeremy lo estaba haciendo a propósito, porque sino, no podía ser tan tonto para no reconocer lo que ella pretendía. Necesitaba avanzar mas en su técnica.

-No no, ya te he dicho que nada matemático -ahora le apreto mas fuerte los hombros pero haciendole un masaje sensual-, quiero decir en lo que no tengamos que pensar en números.

A Jeremy empezo a molestarle que Aelita le estuviera raramente apretándole y estrujandole sus hombros, no tenia ni idea de porque se comportaba así.

Aelita soltó los hombros de Jeremy y luego se giro mirándole la cara.

-Me refiero a que tengamos que pensar en nosotros nada mas -dijo Aelita mirándole a la cara, sabia que el estaba mas atento a que el hacía que a ella, pero esta era su ultima oportunidad de consolar a Jeremy.

Jeremy no sabía que responder, se quedo mirando de un lado a otro, el ordenador y a ella, tenía que elegir cual de las dos cosas tenia que elegir.

-Lo siento Aelita, pero tengo que terminar este trabajo, y quiero terminarlo antes de que termine la Purga, y quiero terminarlo antes de que pase algo terrible, porque si muero, quiero morir haciendo algo importante -dijo Jeremy volviendo a escribir en su ordenador.

Aelita no pudo creer lo que el había dicho, le importaba mas terminar sus anotaciones, o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo que estar con la chica a la que mas amaba, se dio por vencida.

-Vale Jeremy, sigue con lo tuyo que ya veo que no te importo -dijo Aelita enfadada porque el otro parecía que ya no sentía nada por ella.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-¿Pero adonde vas? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber porque Aelita le contesto de esa manera.

-A otro lugar adonde alguien le importo para algo -Aelita abrió la puerta de la habitación haciendo que se chocase contra la pared.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Vamos cuéntame? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber porque se comportaba de esa manera ahora.

Aelita se quedo parada delante de la puerta y miro a Jeremy con una cara de rabia total.

Jeremy observo la cara que mostraba Aelita, nunca antes la había visto tan enfadada de esa forma.

-Veo que ni te das cuenta de que me pasa, entonces de que sirve de que te lo cuente -dijo Aelita afirmando lo que era obvio.

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta haciendo un gran portazo que se oyó por toda la casa.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la casa se extrañaron por aquel ruido, pero luego decidieron que no era nada, siguieron con lo suyo.

Jeremy intento de hablar con Aelita, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, no servía de nada que le hablase teniendo ese comportamiento, bajo la cabeza amargandose a si mismo por lo que acaba de hacer, continuo con lo suyo como si nada tuviera ya importancia, volvió a escribir su trabajo mientras pensaba en lo arrepentido que estaba por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía muy bien lo que pretendía ella, pero se dejo ganar por sus ambiciones científicas, era como si no hubiese aprendido nada en los últimos años, estaba igual que antes.

Aelita se quedo parada delante de la puerta con la cabeza bajada, se quedo unos instantes pensando en lo que había hecho, se había enfadado y le había gritado al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida. Luego empezo a sollozar, sus ojos quedaron cubiertos de lagrimas al momento, se tapo los ojos con las manos para cubrirse la cara porque sentía vergüenza de ella misma, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, lo hizo y ahora se arrepintió.

Jeremy escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta como lloraba Aelita, le daba rabia tener que escuchar eso, pero era su castigo por no haberla hecho caso, necesitaba buscarse alguna cosa para quitarse de encima la tristeza, empezo a rascarse la cabeza, luego el cuello y por ultimo se acomodo exageradamente en la silla, ahora estaba mejor.

Aelita sin darse cuenta, tenia a Kiwi 2 delante con Odd observándola.

Odd no sabía porque estaba triste, pero le daba pena verla así, giro la cabeza de Kiwi hacia la derecha, llego a la conclusión de que estaba así por culpa de Jeremy, debió de haber hecho algo malo para que ella llorara de esa forma.

Aelita termino de llorar y luego se seco las lagrimas con los ojos poco a poco para quitarse también toda la suciedad que tenía dentro. Se marcho de allí sin percatarse de Kiwi 2.

Odd giro a Kiwi 2 y observo por la pantalla que Aelita estaba bajando por las escaleras.

Ahora que estaba solo, era oportunidad de hablar con Jeremy acerca de lo que paso ahora. Condujo a Kiwi 2 hacía la puerta y con el hocico fue golpeando la puerta una y otra vez para llamar la atención de Jeremy.

Jeremy todavía continuaba escribiendo a lo loco, escucho de repente unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Aelita? -pregunto Jeremy esperando que fuese ella.

La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no contestaba, seguía dando golpazos a la puerta.

Pensó que a lo mejor no le contestaba porque estaba todavía enfadada con el y no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Se decidió que abrirle la puerta. Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Aelita si eres tu contéstame vale, lo siento? -pregunto de para probar de nuevo a haber si era ella la que golpeaba la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, y se fijo que no había nadie, se sintió decepcionado. De repente oyó un sonido metálico que venía de sus pies, bajo la cabeza y vio que no era Aelita, era Kiwi 2, debió de suponer que era Odd el que lo manejaba.

Kiwi 2 levanto la cabeza mírandolo con aquellos ojos luminiscentes.

Jeremy pensó que tal vez Odd no lo habría conducido a Kiwi 2 ahí para mostrarle que funcionaba perfectamente, debió de haber estado mucho tiempo observando todo, incluido las sollozadas de Aelita, sonrío con ironía.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo verdad? -le pregunto Jeremy a Odd a través de Kiwi 2.

Odd hizo que Kiwi 2 bajara y subiera la cabeza como una respuesta afirmativa.

Jeremy lo tuvo claro, ahora lo sabía el.

-Tu piensas que soy un idiota, por como me comporto delante de ella?

Volvió Kiwi 2 a bajar y subir su cabeza.

Jeremy siempre había escuchado muchas de Odd acerca de el, pero esta era la primera que le definía y tenía razón sobre eso.

-Después hablare con ella, ahora estoy muy cansado con esto.

Kiwi 2 se marcho hacía las escaleras para que Odd pudiera probar de hablar con ella, ya que Jeremy no tenía ganas de consolarla ahora.

Odd puso una muesca de agobio por parte de Jeremy, aunque el no le viese. Condujo a Kiwi 2 por las escaleras pero con cuidado de que no se cayera.

Jeremy supo reconocer la valentía de Odd, el si que era un verdadero hombre, no como el, que dejo que una mujer no estuviera con el. _Que clase de persona soy_, pensó Jeremy sintiendo fastidio de el mismo, cerro la puerta y volvió a lo suyo.

Odd andaba con cuidado con Kiwi 2, era difícil manejar a un perro y tener que ver lo que hace, y sobre todo que los escalones eran demasiado grandes para el.

Aelita mientras pensaba en lo exasperada que estaba por el tema de Jeremy, sintió que necesitaba beber algo para calmar sus nervios, así la apaciguaría por el momento.

Abrió la nevera y se fijo en todo lo que había de comida, había muchas cosas como para picar algo en ese momento, pero no podía cogerlas sin el permiso de Ulrich, era su casa y tenía que imponer sus normas, busco por todos los lados para ver si había alguna botella de agua por ahí, pero entonces vio algo mejor, un brik de leche abierto, eso era lo único que podía agarrar de toda la despensa, agarro el brik de leche y cerro la puerta.

Se sirvió la leche en un vaso que encontró por la cocina, dejo el resto del brik en una parte de la lacena, de un sorbo, se trago toda la leche que se había puesto en el vaso.

-¡Ahhh! -suspiró Aelita después de beberse semejante vaso de leche.

Ahora sintió que estaba un poco mas a gusto después del sorbo que se dio. En ese momento se quedo pensando detenidamente sobre el tema con Jeremy, estaba claro que estaba enfadada porque el había dicho que no le importaba, pero también pensó a lo mejor no lo hizo apropósito, se sentó en una silla y se acomodo los brazos en la mesa de comedor que había en la cocina.

Odd por fin había conseguido que Kiwi 2 bajara las escaleras, se disputo a llevarlo hacía donde estaba Aelita para que el pudiera consolarla, pero se acordo de que hacía un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de Ulrich, decidió gastarle una broma para probar a Kiwi 2. Cambió de rumbo y dirigió a Kiwi 2 hacía el despacho del padre de Ulrich, que es seguramente donde estaría el.

Aelita se quedo indecisa ante que pensar de Jeremy, se remolinaba su pelo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a Jeremy si es que acaso iba a hablarle antes de que terminara la Purga.

Kiwi 2 estaba delante del despacho de Ulrich, pero se fijo que había una puerta delante, no tenía modo de entrar, hizo que Kiwi 2 moviera la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si había una manera de entrar, pero no había nada.

-Un momento -dijo Odd al darse cuenta de una cosa.

Movió a Kiwi 2 hacía la derecha y se percato de que no estaba del todo abierta, había una cuarta parte de la puerta que no se había cerrado, condujo a Kiwi 2 para que entrara ahí dentro.

Mientras conducía a Kiwi 2 hacía el despacho, escucho unas extrañas voces pero con interferencias que venían de dentro, no tenía ni idea de porque se escuchaban diferentes voces ahí dentro, pero lo mas extraño de todo, eran las extrañas interferencias que se escuchaban.

Odd consiguió que Kiwi 2 entrara en el despacho y por la cámara de los ojos de Kiwi 2,veía a Ulrich escribiendo en una laptop, encima de un gigantesco escritorio de madera, con un montón de accesorios y otras encima, mientras se fijaba en todo lo que había dentro, se dio cuenta de donde venían las interferencias, delante de una biblioteca que había detrás de Ulrich, había un televisor de plasma que colgaba del techo y estaba encendido. Pero todavía tenía la duda de por que habían interferencias, entonces se dio cuenta, chasqueo los dedos al adivinarlo, todas las voces que supuestamente son electrónicas no se expresan bien y ahí interferencias entre datos y cuesta analizarlo debido al consumo de energía que tiene Kiwi 2, pero no importaba, se oía perfectamente aunque lo que sonaba era horrible.

Acerco un poco mas la visión de Kiwi 2 para ver que era lo que mostraba la tele, estaban pasando las noticias y ahí mostraban que estaban emitiendo los asedios que estaba haciendo la gente para celebrar la Purga. Una voz de mujer hablaba a través del programa.

-Hace apenas unas horas que ha comenzado la Purga, y ya todas las bandas de Francia han empezado a confrontarse entre si -detallaba la mujer todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora-. -Aquí estamos viendo a uno de los grupos de bandas mas peligrosos de toda Francia, Los amos de la noche, han hecho una barricada y han empezado a disparar a una gran cantidad de gente con todo tipo de armas que tienen encima y parece que ni se agota su munición en ningún momento.

-Dios mío -dijo Odd, la reacción al ver todo el salvajismo y la violencia que se estaba produciendo en la ciudad.

Odd continuaba observando a Kiwi 2 como se estaba produciendo aquella batalla entre bandas, habían transformado toda una avenida comercial en una zona de guerra, un grupo de encapuchados armados habían hecho una muralla, con todo tipo de cosas de metal como: vallas de metal, cubos de basura, rejas y cubiertas de de pizarra de techos y algunos trozos mas de desguace. Otro grupo que estaba del otro de la barricada, estaba avanzando mientras disparaban continuamente al otro grupo con ametralladoras.

Un hombre con un aspecto gigantesco y con aspecto de parecer una persona de color negro, se subió a la barricada y encendió una servilleta metida en una botella de whisky casero, la servilleta se prendió fuego y empezo a arder, el hombre que la sostenía lanzo la botella hacía el grupo, la botella casi le daba al grupo haciendo que aquellos huyeran desapercibidos mientras una gran linea de fuego se dibujaba en el asfalto. El hombre mostró su orgullo golpeandose sus puños contra sus abdominales como si fuera Tarzan de la Jungla.

-Esta es verdaderamente una jungla señores y señoras -dijo de nuevo la mujer expresando la manera en que se comportaba aquel hombre.

Odd puso una muesca de fastidio y odio al ver eso, no soportaba que hubiera gente que se comportara de aquella forma, entendía un poco el tema de la Purga, pero aquello que veía, sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

Aelita llego también a la conclusión de que tal vez ella tuviera un poco de culpa, el estaba ocupado con su trabajo y ella le estaba presionando, en realidad ni uno y el otro tenía la culpa, ellos mismos tenían la culpa de lo que les había pasado. Se decidió ir a hablar con Jeremy para perdonarle.

Se levanto de la silla y fue caminando por todo el salón hasta pasar por el sistema de vigilancia Anti-Purga, en un momento se detuvo, había visto una cosa de lo mas rara en la pantalla, fue corriendo hasta la pantalla dando grandes pisadas con sus pies.

Ulrich desde su despacho oyó las pisadas que hacía Aelita, pero decidió que no era y continuo con su trabajo.

Odd se extraño ante la mirada de Ulrich, debió de oír algo, manejo a Kiwi 2 dirigiendole hacía donde venía el ruido que escucho Ulrich.

Aelita se acerco lentamente a la pantalla grande del centro, la pantalla que había un niño rubio como de unos 11 años por los menos, con gafas y llevaba una camisa amarilla toda ensangrentada.

El niño estaba corriendo por todo el barrio y parecía que le estaba gritando algo a los vecinos, pero no se escuchaba porque no estaba puesto el sonido.

Aelita busco en el teclado holografíco algo que le sirviese para escuchar, encontró un símbolo de altavoz, lo pulso y ahora se escuchaba perfectamente.

-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! ¡Unos personas me están buscando para matarme! -gritaba el niño a alguna persona del barrio para que le escucharan y le hicieran caso.

Aelita toco un par de teclas en el teclado y hizo que la cámara se acercara un poco mas.

-¡Por favor, solamente necesito hospedarme en algún lugar, solamente por un par de horas, por favor! -continuaba el niño gritando y pidiendo que alguien le dejara entrar en su casa.

Aelita quedo aterrada al ver a aquel muchacho, parecía que había venido de una guerra y nadie le dejaba entrar.

Odd condujo a Kiwi 2 hacía a Aelita, y observo que ella estaba plantada delante de la pantalla observando a un niño ensangrentado que no paraba de gritar.

-¿Pero que? -se pregunto Odd a si mismo esperando resolver la respuesta a lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Os lo aseguro, yo no soy peligroso, ellos son los peligrosos! -el niño señalo hacía de donde venían los tipos que los perseguían-. ¡Por favor, que tengo que hacer para que me crean!

Aelita no soportaba ver aquella escena, necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente con aquel muchacho.

Odd se quedaba pálido al ver aquello en la pantalla, pero se fijo en Aelita, que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer algo precavido.

Aelita levanto el brazo a punto de pulsar el botón que hacía que se desactivase el sistema.

-No no no -decía Odd aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer Aelita.

-¡Se que creen en eso que ayudar a una persona es asunto de la Purga, pero yo no soy asunto de la Purga, soy un asunto que viene de todas las personas de Francia! ¡Por favor, solo pido un lugar para resguardarme esta noche! -empezo a gritar llorando.

Aelita no soportaba ver mas como sufría aquel chico, si nadie le iba a dejar entrar, pues tenía que hacerlo ella. Levanto el dedo indice para marcar el botón.

-Por favor Aelita no lo hagas -pedía Odd atemorizado por lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Puede que piensen que soy peligroso pero no lo soy, mirenme -el niño levanto su camisa para enseñar que no tenia ninguna arma encima, se notaba que era un niño algo obeso-, veis no tengo nada encima -se toco toda la ropa para enseñar que no llevaba nada entre la ropa, incluido dentro de los bolsillos.

Aelita ya no aguanto mas, un momento mas y pulsaba ese botón.

-¡Se lo juro, no soy peligroso! ¡Solamente ayudenme!

Ya fue suficiente, Aelita pulso el botón y el sistema de blindaje se desactivo y empezo a hacer un ruido mecánico.

-La madre que lo parió -dijo Odd al ver que Aelita hizo lo que no tenía que hacer, se quito las gafas y se fue corriendo directamente al salón.

Ulrich se asusto al oír el ruido mecánico del sistema de protección Anti-Purga, entonces se dio cuenta de que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Yumi también se asusto al oír el ruido mecánico, no entendía como era posible que uno de ellos hubiera desactivado el sistema.

Jeremy observo como todas las paredes de acero se levantaban, eso significaba que alguien desactivo el sistema.

William oyó como el sistema de blindaje se desactivaba, ahí vio que había llegado la hora de actuar, sonrío malévolamente.

La puerta de entrada estaba completamente abierta, Aelita abrió la puerta y se fijo que el muchacho que estaba viendo a través de la pantalla, estaba ahí en la acera.

-¡Vamos, ven, por aquí! -gritaba ella para que el niño la escuchara y fuese hasta ella.

El niño escucho sus gritos y fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Quien es la persona que ha desactivado el jodido sistema de blindaje! -gritaba Ulrich enfadado por la persona que había desactivado el sistema de protección.

Ulrich pulso de nuevo el botón y se encendió de nuevo el sistema.

Aelita se dio cuenta de que el sistema estaba de vuelta encendido, el niño no había a llegar a tiempo para que entrara en la casa.

-Vamos venga, vamos -gritaba Aelita apuradamente.

El niño hizo una voltereta y entro de lleno en la casa, un poco mas y la pared le habría partido en dos.

Yumi y Jeremy fueron bajando en la misma escalera para saber quien era el que había desactivado el sistema.

Aelita ayudo al niño a levantarse, se quedo observando como tenía toda la cara manchada sangre, se fijo que no tuviera ninguna herida, no parecía tener nada en absoluto.

-Gracias gracias -agradeció el niño a Aelita de que le hubiera dejado entrar, luego la abrazo fuertemente mientras repetía lo mismo.

Aelita se quedo sonrojada ante los agradecimientos de aquel niño.

En ese momento apareció Ulrich y se quedo contemplando aquel muchacho extraño.

Luego aparecieron Jeremy y Yumi, se quedaron ambos observando como Aelita abrazaba a aquel niño extraño.

Luego apareció Odd que se quedo alucinado al ver que no llego a tiempo de impedirlo.

-Oh mierda he llegado demasiado tarde -contesto el.

El niño se separo de Aelita y se quedo viendo como los cuatro niños que había a su alrededor lo estaban observando como si fuese un monstruo.

-Hola -contesto el niño como única opción que podía darles.

Los cuatro se quedaron detenidos durante un momento pensando en que hacer ahora, Aelita había violado una de las normas de Ulrich y había dejado entrar a un extraño, que iban a hacer ahora, se preguntaban todos en sus mentes a la vez.

-Eh Ulrich -dijo una voz conocida que venía detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se giraron y observaron a William parado frente a ellos con aspecto de no parecer importarle lo sucedido.

-¿Que pasa William? -pregunto Ulrich.

William reía poniendo una sonrisa retorcida, saco de su bolsillo un revolver y lo apunto a Ulrich.

-Larga vida a la Purga -dijo William girando el cargador.

Ulrich se quedo tieso, William lo estaba apuntando con un arma sin saber porque, pensaba que lo que estaba viendo era nada mas que un sueño.

William disparo y en el ultimo segundo casi le daba a Ulrich pero este se tumbo y la bala impacto en la pared de atrás.

Ulrich dio una voltereta y saco su revolver del bolsillo y disparo a William.

Unos metros mas y le habría dado a William en el pecho pero en vez de eso le rozo el brazo.

-¡Auh! -grito William al recibir el disparo en el brazo, el impacto hizo que se cayera de morros en el escalón.

Ulrich se levanto apuradamente.

-¡Corred! -aviso a los otros.

Los cuatro incluyendo el niño extraño se movieron en ambas direcciones para escaparse de William antes de que se recuperara.

Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi y el niño extraño entraron en el salón.

-¡Vamos! -le gritaba Ulrich a Odd para que se apurara.

Odd se dirigió hacía Ulrich pero antes cogió a Kiwi 2, que lo había abandonado ahí.

-¡Vamos! -grito de nuevo Ulrich mientras los dos entraban en el otro salón.

William se levanto pero teniendo un terrible dolor en el brazo.

-Auuh -se quejo al comprobar como de fuerte era la herida.

William no soportaba que le hiciesen heridas como aquellas, puso una cara rabiosa y se levanto dispuesto a perseguirlos.

Yumi dirigió a los otros dos que estaban corriendo como locos. Jeremy agarraba a Aelita de la mano para que no se le escapara. Aelita estaba aterrada al descubrir que uno de los de todo el grupo intentaba matarlos, pero ella se percataba de que el niño extraño desapareció durante el recorrido.

-Un momento -pidió Aelita -, el niño ha desaparecido -se fijo en todas las partes del salón para ver adonde se había ido el niño.

-Tranquila, ese niño se ha escapado, estará bien -dijo Jeremy apurado por mantenerla a salvo.

Los tres se aguardaron detrás del sofá que había en el salón. Respiraban apurados.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo Yumi.

-¿El que? -pregunto Aelita.

-William acabo de intentar matar a Ulrich. ¿Por que?

Jeremy la miro, estaba aterrada al saber que uno de ellos quería matar al otro.

-No lo se, pero conociéndole seguro que será por alguna razón -contesto el.

Jeremy tenía razón, conocían a William desde hace tiempo, y sabían que hacía cosas raras, pero con motivos, pero con esto, ya se superaba.

-¿Alguien tiene algún arma encima? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber si tenían con lo que defenderse.

-No -contesto Yumi -, el único que tenía armas era Ulrich, y el esta por alguna parte.

-Dios mío -dijo Aelita tapandose la cara para no reconocer que estaban todos perdidos.

··

Ulrich y Odd corrieron por todo el salón buscando un lugar donde esconderse de William, el mejor lugar que había, era detrás de un sillón de color anaranjado.

-Dios mío -dijo Ulrich respirando profundamente aterrado porque una persona que conocía había querido matarle.

-¿Porque ha intentado matarte? -pregunto Odd esperando conocer la respuesta.

-No lo se, pero sabía que William no era trigo limpio -se refería Ulrich a que el y William no se llevaban muy bien.

Ulrich cogió su revolver y abrió el cargador, se fijo que había una sola bala disparada.

Odd cogió aire como pudo, en ese momento recordó la historia que le había contado antes William.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Odd al darse cuenta de que había algo mal en aquella historia.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich cerrando el cargador del revolver.

-Me ha mentido.

-¿En que?

Odd miro directamente a Ulrich, se había olvidado de que el era el único al que le había contado aquello.

-Antes, William me contó que una vez, una novia suya había muerto de mala manera en una de las Purgas -explico.

-Si.

-Y que el había matado a la persona que la asesinó, y el asesino era su exnovio, y...

Ulrich le corto la frase a Odd porque escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. Los dos se callaron inmediatamente.

William entró en el salón, muy despacio, para notar donde estaban ellos, estaba todo muy oscuro y no podía ver nada, así que tenía que buscar muy bien. Ponía una cara de refunfuño cada vez que miraba en otra parte y no los encontraba.

Ulrich y Odd, no sabían que hacer, en cualquier momento, William les iba a disparar a cualquiera de ellos.

Miro y miro y por fin los encontró, estaban detrás de un sillón anaranjado, pero necesitaba que salieran para dar un disparo justo o desperdiciaría muchas balas. Necesitaba llamarles la atención.

-Vamos Ulrich, será mejor que salgas, o sino matare a alguno de tus amigos.

Ulrich se esforzaba para no reaccionar bruscamente.

-¿Porque haces esto William? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber porque se comportaba de esa manera.

-Para castigar a las personas que me han arrebatado lo que me pertenece.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron, no entendieron exactamente a que se refería con arrebatado.

-¿Y que te he arrebatado yo?

-A la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida.

Ulrich se golpeo en la pierna, se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a Yumi.

-¿Y tambíen te arrebataron a Layla? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber la verdad.

William se quedo indeciso.

-Si, el maldito de Daniel me la arrebato y por eso los mate a los dos.

Odd se quedo horrorizado, pensaba que William era un hombre honesto y resultaba que era un psicópata.

-Primero apuñale a Layla en el abdomen y luego le pegue un tiro al jodido Daniel.

-¿Y porque le disparaste a Layla también?

-Porque quería que muriera de una forma lenta, quería que muriera junto al único que podría haberla amado durante toda su vida.

-¿Pero tu piensas que así es como vas a conseguir a alguna chica? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Bueno, primero me comporto como soy, siendo un casanova como dices tu Della Robbia.

Odd puso una muesca de orgullo, puede que William fuese un asesino empedernido, pero al menos sabía apreciar su estilo.

-¿Y consigues algo con ello? -volvió a preguntar de nuevo Ulrich.

-A momentos si, pero hay veces en que ellas ya tienen un hombre a su lado, mientras yo no tengo a nadie -dijo William refunfuñando.

-¿Y que haces entonces?

-Primero tiene que ser la Purga, luego les invito a mi casa ese mismo dia, y después en un momento dado, hago parecer que el novio era un asesino y yo el trágico héroe que ha perdido a su chica.

Ulrich no pudo soportar mas, necesitaba buscar algo para escapar de William.

-¿Y como es que no te detuvieron y metieron en un psiquiátrico durante el resto de tu vida? -pregunto Odd.

-Porque los asesinatos estaban dentro de las leyes de la Purga, así que no me iba a hacer nada la ley, y luego le digo a mis padres eso, que uno de ellos a matado al resto y yo he sobrevivido para matar al autentico asesino, una obra maestra -empezo a reír de forma siniestra y perturbadora.

Ulrich sentía que estaba completamente perdido, pero entonces vio que le podría servir de ayuda, en la mesa de al lado, había un bol de cristal, en ese momento tuvo una idea.

-Distraelo -le dijo Ulrich a Odd.

Odd hizo golpear el sillón con el hombro.

William inmediatamente apunto adonde supuestamente estaba Odd.

-¿Que pasa Odd? ¿Pareces estar muy inquieto? -pregunto William sarcásticamente.

-Si es que creo que si vas a matarnos, pues al menos yo lo habría hecho inmediatamente, y tu estas tardando demasiado, sabes que se te va a acabar la noche encima de ti.

La distracción de Odd funciono y Ulrich sin apuros pudo coger el bol sin que le viera William.

-A lo mejor no estaría tardando tanto si no hubieras escapado.

-¿Pero tu te piensas que una persona tiene que morir por obligación tuya?

-No -se rectifico-, Tiene que morir por obligación de la Purga, por eso se ha creado, larga vida a los fundadores de la Purga que con sus actos de violencia y misericordia crearon una nueva nacíon -William repitió una de las partes mas importantes del lema de la Purga.

Ulrich le marco a Odd que a la de tres le iba a tirar el bol, Odd se puso de acuerdo.

-¿Y sabes exactamente quienes son los fundadores de la Purga?

-¿Quienes?

-Los hijos de puta como tu -dijo Ulrich tirando el bol contra William.

William vio algo volando hacía el y rápidamente le dísparo, pero no se dio cuenta de que era de cristal y al dispararle volaron todos los trozos de cristal, a un trozo se le quedo metido en el ojo de William.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Ulrich.

Rápidamente Ulrich y Odd salieron corriendo para salir del salón antes de que se recuperara William.

William se quito los trozos de cristal que tenía en los ojos, se quejaba del dolor que tenía, pensaba que iba a perder un ojo por eso. En ese momento vio a dos figuras que se estaban moviendo, eran Ulrich y Odd escapandose.

Con mucha furia, William disparo dos veces para intentar alcanzar a alguno de ellos, pero se escaparon a tiempo.

William rugió enfadado, abrió el cargador y se fijo que solamente le quedaban dos balas, se puso furioso al reconocer que estaba desperdiciando balas. Se estaba encaprichando con el tema de asesinarlos a todos.

-¡Nadie escapa de William Dunbar! -grito William levantando los brazos y la cabeza.

··

Los otros tres, Jeremy, Aelita y Yumi, continuaban aterrados por William, habían pasado unos minutos y no se sabía nada de William, estaban tan aburridos sentados donde estaban, que estaban esperando a que William apareciera para que pudieran correr hacía otro lugar.

Aelita respiraba como podía, la agonía y los nervios la estaban matando, pensaba que iba a morir, y justo cuando quería perdonar a Jeremy por su mal comportamiento.

Sintió que alguien muy despacio se acercaba hacia ellos por la derecha, miro de reojo pero no pudo reconocer quien era el que se acercaba.

-Por ahí -aviso Aelita muy despacio pero que lo entendieran los otros.

Jeremy y Yumi se pusieron de acuerdo.

Cuando la persona se acercase, los tres se iban a abalanzar sobre el para bloquearle. A la cuenta de tres lo iban a hacer, una, dos y tres.

Justo cuando iban a atacarle, resulta que no era la persona a la que no se esperaban ver, era Ulrich agarrando su revolver.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Ulrich.

Los tres se llevaron un susto de muerte.

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi alegrada por verle. Se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Ulrich-. Pensaba que habías muerto.

-No, no te preocupes -le consolo Ulrich, se enrojeció de tenerla agarrada de los brazos-, no voy a morirme, hoy nadie va a morir esta noche -se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos prometiéndole lo que dijo.

-Ufff -suspiró Odd alegrado por verles, pero miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ellos el chico extraño que había dejado entrar Aelita-. ¿Donde esta ese chico extraño?

-No lo se -contesto Aelita-, durante el camino, el niño se separo de nosotros.

-Creo que aún sigue en la casa -dijo Jeremy.

-¡Que! -grito Ulrich aterrado porque un desconocido estaba dentro de su casa-. Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, mi padre me va a matar -se tapo Ulrich la cara para no reconocer el lío que tenía ahora.

-Nos ocuparemos después, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de William -dijo Jeremy refiriendo a que tenían mas liados a que William estaba intentando de asesinarles, que preocuparse por el muchacho extraño.

-¿No entiendo, porque ha intentado matarte? -pregunto Yumi intrigada.

-El tío es un psicópata, ha estado haciendo todo esto desde que comenzó la Purga -dijo Ulrich contando lo que el otro le había explicado.

-Que -dijo Yumi sin creerse lo que dijo.

-El ya había matado antes y todo porque... -Odd iba a contar el porque de todo eso, pero entonces Ulrich le interrumpió.

-Si ya hablaremos de eso después –interrumpió Ulrich el verdadero motivo, pero no tenía ganas de contarlo-, Escuchadme chicos.

Todos se acercaron sigilosamente para escuchar lo que iba a explicar Ulrich.

-Tengo una idea -empezo a contar.

··

William entro en el pasillo buscando al resto de la pandilla para asesinarlos, estaba furioso porque todo su plan se estaba yendo a pique por culpa de todo ellos, miraba detenidamente por todos los lugares, no podía dejar que se escapara ninguno de ellos.

Estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para ver a una persona, le costaba determinar que cosa era de carne y hueso.

Vio que había una puerta de madera al final del pasillo, agarro el picaporte y forzó a abrirla muy despacio, se detuvo un momento para comprobar si había alguien, no parecía haber nadie pero necesitaba comprobarlo, abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro, pero de repente apareció algo que se iba a caer encima de el.

William iba casi a dispararle a la cosa, pero resulto que no era una persona, sino mas bien una escoba que se cayo encima de el, agarro fuertemente la escoba y la puso en su lugar, la dejo parada en medio de otras cosas, se fijo que era aquella habitación resulto ser un trastero.

Se quejo de que no hubiera nadie ahí dentro.

-¡William! -se oyó una voz conocida.

William se giro y vio que estaba Odd delante suyo.

En un acto de furia, le disparo pero este se resguardo y salió corriendo.

Refunfuño enfadado porque desperdició otra bala. Se puso a perseguirlo.

Entro en el salón y no había nadie, apunto con el revolver a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Observaba con determinación lo que apuntaba con el arma. Estaba tan furioso que ya no sabía a que le estaba apuntando.

-Aquí William -se oyó otra voz, pero esta vez era de otra persona.

Se giro de nuevo y vio que estaba Jeremy delante suyo.

Le apunto para dispararle pero salió corriendo antes de que pudiera disparar una sola bala.

Refunfuño de nuevo porque se le hubiera escapado.

Volvió a donde antes había comenzado su primer ataque, miro por todas partes y no había nadie, pensaba que estaba persiguiendo fantasmas.

Oyó a algo caerse arriba, se fue corriendo por las escaleras para saber si se trataba de alguno de ellos.

Subió y vio que no había una persona, y la cosa que se había caído, era una canica que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Se extraño William porque no entendía que hacía esa canica ahí. De repente se oyó un ruido mecánico que ya había oído antes. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del sistema de protección Anti-Purga, alguien lo había desactivado de nuevo, entonces William se le ocurrió de que la pandilla estaba intentando de salir de la casa.

-No -se dijo William enfadado a si mismo.

Cuando William llego a la entrada, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Puso una cara de horror al pensar que por primera vez, una víctima suya iba a escapar, miro afuera pero no veía a nadie afuera, habían pasado unos segundos desde que se abrieron las puertas, era imposible que alguien se hubiera largado a una velocidad increíble. Salió afuera para comprobar si se habían escapado de verdad o no.

Apunto con su revolver a cualquier cosa que estuviera moviendose afuera, no había nada, solo oscuridad y el resto de las casas de todo el barrio. Se quedo detenido en el jardín pensando en que tal vez le habían tomado el pelo.

De repente se oyó el mismo sonido mecánico de antes, William se giro y vio que otra vez se había conectado el sistema de protección, ahora se dio cuenta de que lo habían hecho apropósito, habían activado el sistema para que pensara que habían salido de la casa. Y luego cuando ya estuviera afuera, volverían a activar el sistema para dejar a William solo afuera.

William corrió lo mas rápido como pudo para intentar volver a entrar en la casa antes de que se cerrara, probo de dispararle al muro para que se detuviera pero fue una estupidez sin sentido.

Llego a la entrada pero el muro ya estaba casi bajado, metió la mano dentro para hacer fuerza, pero eran cientos de kilos de acero reforzado. William no pudo mas y saco la mano antes de que el muro le partiera los dedos.

William se alejo unos pasos de la entrada de la casa y se quedo pasmado, pensando en que era imposible que se hubiera quedado afuera de la casa.

-¡Nooo! -grito fuertemente enfadado por lo que le habían hecho, le habían dejado afuera de la casa, y eso en el caso de la Purga, significaba que era un hombre muerto.

El resto de la pandilla se había reunido en el sistema de vigilancia.

-¿Ha funcionado el plan? -pregunto Ulrich a alguno de sus amigos para saber si el plan había funcionado.

-Si ha funcionado perfectamente -afirmo Odd-, William se ha quedado afuera como un perro.

-Perfecto -dijo alegrado Ulrich.

-Mirad -señalo Aelita a la pantalla.

Todos se voltearon y observaron que William los estaba mirando a través de la cámara.

William mostraba una cara de agonía y rabia en toda su cara.

-Malditos cabrones, os pensáis que podéis salir vivos -decía William cabreado.

Los cinco se quedaron atónitos ante los comentarios de William.

-Esto se supone que es la Purga, la noche en que todo los asesinos logran matar a sus víctimas, no la noche en que los asesinos quedan en ridículo por culpa de las víctimas. No esto no tiene que pasar así, se suponía que esta vez iba a conseguirlo de nuevo, pero no, vosotros tenías que estar vivos para que luego me dejarais tirados afuera en la puta calle.

Se quedaron mas atónitos que antes, ahora si que estuvieron de acuerdo en que William estaba completamente loco.

-Sabéis que os digo, la próxima Purga será peor, porque entonces alguien mas vendrá, y os hará sufrir mas de lo que yo podría haberos hecho esta noche. Así que, os digo esto, iros a tomar por el culo, pero a tomar por el culo de verdad, y ahora yo me voy, a haber si consigo buscar un lugar donde refugíarme, adiós puñeteros supervivientes de la Purga -William termino de hablar y se marcho corriendo del barrio antes de que alguno supiera que estaba afuera.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con el? -pregunto Odd a Ulrich.

-Deja que se marche, ahora tenemos un asunto mucho mas importante que el -dijo Ulrich refiriendose a que tenían que buscar a aquel chico y porque Aelita le dejo entrar.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Code: purge part 4

CODE: PURGE

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

En el episodio anterior:

Estamos en un futuro donde una noche al año, el crimen es legal, esta es la tercera vez que se hace la Purga Anual de Europa.

Ulrich Stern invito a sus amigos a su casa.

Pero uno de ellos dejo entrar a un chico extraño, cosa que no se hace en la Purga.

Para empeorar las cosas. Uno de ellos intento matar a otro debido a que durante todas las Purgas, se dedica a matar por odio a todas las personas que conoce.

La pandilla ideo un plan para echarlo de la casa, el amigo asesino se marcho de la casa buscando la forma de sobrevivir a la noche. La pandilla soluciono un problema pero quedaba otro todavía.

Y ahora...

**A todos aquellos que leen mi historia, por favor podrían poner alguna critica para que sepa que la están leyendo, gracias por su colaboración.**

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que William se había ido de la casa, y ahora la pandilla se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con respecto a todos los asuntos que han surgido de repente.

Ulrich daba vueltas en si, pensando en como arreglar el error que hizo Aelita.

El resto de la pandilla miraban pálidos como Ulrich se comportaba de una manera exagerada, pero Aelita estaba cabreada porque sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-Mi padre me va a matar, eso lo juro, mi padre me va a matar -se repetía lo mismo Ulrich mientras daba vueltas por el mismo sitio.

El grupo sabía bien, que si Ulrich se ponía como un lunático, era mejor dejarle así.

-Lo he repetido miles de veces, y va, y uno hace lo que se le da la gana -decía cosas diferentes cada vez que se le aumentaba su mal humor.

Aelita ya no soportaba su comportamiento, le daba nauseas oírle hablar de esa forma.

-Ulrich -intento de hablarle para que le contestara.

-Hoy seguro que no logro convencerle de lo contrarío, no no no, no me va a escuchar para nada como hace siempre.

-¡Ulrich! -grito Aelita ya harta.

-¡Que quieres, es que no me han hecho bastante daño esta noche, y ahora encima me replicas cuando soy yo el que debería estar replicandote por haber dejado entrar a aquel chico extraño, en que parte no has entendido que no se debe dejar entrar a nadie! -le grito Ulrich mosqueado por lo que hizo.

-Aquel chico estaba en peligro -le rectifico Aelita.

-¿Y como sabes que estaba en peligro? ¿Eh? ¿Podría estar actuando?

-Estaba todo ensangrentado.

-Podría haberse esa sangre, podría haber comprado un bote de pintura para efectos especiales y habérselo untado por toda la cara y hacer parecer que estaba lleno de sangre.

-No es solamente porque estaba ensangrentado le dejase entrar.

-¿Y entonces porque es? -pregunto Ulrich esperando una respuesta obvia.

El resto de la pandilla se la quedo mirando.

Aelita le daba rabia que sus amigos la estuvieran mirando así, pero no tenía otra opción, porque sino lo hacía, se pasarían toda la noche enfadándose el uno con el otro.

-Era porque estaba exigiendo que le dejasen entrar, estaba gritando que estaba en peligro, estaba exigiendo que le dejasen pasar sin importar que fuese parte de esta estúpida Purga, quería ser tratado como un ser humano no como una presa fácil a la que se tiene que matar por obligación, por favor Ulrich tienes que entenderlo, las cosas no tienen que funcionar así.

Se quedaron todos momentáneamente callados sin decir nada durante un momento.

-¿Y como te diste cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo? -pregunto Ulrich aún sin creerse esa historia.

-Porque le mire a los ojos, y vi su cara de sufrimiento, no era una cara de dolor, mostraba una cara de que quería vivir, ese chico quería vivir y yo le deje hacerlo.

Se toco Ulrich la nariz porque le costaba creerse esa historia.

Jeremy pudo entender un poco esa historia, pensó que tal vez ella estuviera haciendo mas o menos lo correcto, pero había una cosa que aún tenia dudas.

-Entonces después de que le dejaras entrar, porque ese chico te estaba abrazando.

Aelita se giro ante la pregunta sarcástica de Jeremy.

-Me estaba dando las gracias por haberle dejado entrar -se rectifico Aelita.

-Así que porque le dejas entrar le dejas que te abrazarte y yo no -protesto Jeremy-. Porque podría haber permitido dejaros ahí tirados toda la noche si quieres.

-No por eso significa que haya conseguido a una persona mejor que la que podrías haber sido tu.

-Oh, ya estamos otra vez.

-De ya estamos otra vez nada, el al menos me ha dado las gracias por algo, tu me has dado las gracias por alguna cosa, no nunca.

-Es que lo intento pero tengo mucho que hacer.

-Siempre tienes mucho que hacer y por eso hoy esta noche quería darte un poco compañía, quería que te apartaras de las maquinas y estuvieras un poco mas cerca de los seres humanos.

-Estoy delante de los seres humanos todo el tiempo.

Aelita supo reconocer que Jeremy tenía razón, no era el tipo de hombre que se queda metido en un cuarto sin tener el mas mínimo contacto con alguno persona.

-Pues te estas olvidando de como son las personas, porque de haberlo sabido, te habrías quedado quedado conmigo.

A Jeremy le dio un gran bajón, Aelita tenía razón, se había olvidado de como era la gente, aunque estuviera delante de ellos, no sabría ni como se expresan en lo mas mínimo, ahí se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a los tiempos en que era un joven genio al que nadie le apoyaba y no tenía amigos.

-Dios mío -dijo al reconocer los hechos que se le pasaron por la mente. Estaba tan aterrado al pensar en la idea de que volvía a transformarse en la persona que era antes, que se sentó en el suelo sintiendo un gran mareo de angustia y pena.

-Jeremy por favor no te comportes así -le consolaba Aelita.

Se sentó y se quedo al lado suyo.

El resto de los otros miraban con gran angustia como Jeremy se desplomaba en el suelo.

-No quiero, no quiero volver a convertirme en esa persona -se reprochaba a si mismo obligandose a no ser la persona que no quería ser.

-Tranquilo Jeremy, no volverás a convertirte en esa persona -le seguía consolando Aelita.

Jeremy le dirigió la mirada a Aelita.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto el.

Aelita le dio risa, el chico estaba tan indeciso que ni podía reconocer que lo estaba ayudando a mejorarse de si mismo.

-Porque me tienes a mi, nos tienes a nosotros -señalo Aelita al resto.

Los tres le marcaron una sonrisa.

-Con eso, basta para que seas una persona mejor.

Jeremy aspiro por la nariz porque se le habían acumulado la nariz de mocos, los miro fijamente a todos, verdaderamente sus amigos se preocupaban por el, mucho mas que cualquier otro niño que tuviera una familia como esa. Se levanto decidido a adaptarse a la situación.

-Tenemos que buscar a ese niño.

-¿Alguien sabe por donde se fue? -pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, cuando estábamos escapandonos de William, desapareció de la nada -dijo Aelita.

-Entonces estas diciendo que puedo estar en cualquier parte de la arriba, por dios -dijo Ulrich percatandose porque nadie en absoluto sabía donde estaba.

-Pero dimos una vuelta por todo el salón, seguramente habrá dado la vuelta por toda la casa -dijo Jeremy pensando lógicamente.

-Nosotros estábamos en el otro salón -dijo Odd refiriendose a el y a Ulrich-, si el chico hubiera dado la vuelta lo hubiéramos encontrado por el camino.

-A no ser que se percatara de William y volviera por donde hubiera venido -detallo Jeremy.

-No espera -pensó detenidamente Ulrich-, William casi ha estado buscándonos por toda la casa, en algún momento debió de haberlo visto, el no estaba con nosotros cuando ideamos el plan para sacar a William de la casa.

-Si ni siquiera William le encontró, ¿entonces donde esta? -se quedo dudando Jeremy.

Se quedaron todos preguntándose la misma pregunta.

-A lo mejor el niño era un fantasma -dijo Odd irónicamente.

-Odd no la líes vale -cuestiono Aelita las tonterías de Odd-, Ese chico me toco vale.

Se quedo dudando estúpidamente Odd.

-A lo mejor -se dio cuenta Odd de una cosa-, ese era un niño que solamente tu podrías tocar -exagero.

Se llevaron todos un golpe de estupidez en la cara por aquella insinuación.

-Venga ya Odd, no te exageras -cuestiono Jeremy-, si estas hablando de fantasmas, pues una cosa es no poder verle, pero otra cosa no poder tocarle.

-Y como lo sabes -retracto Odd-, ya habido cosas muy raras durante este tiempo.

-Que va.

Los cuatro empezaron a discutir sobre la tontería de Odd sobre que el niño era un fantasma, excepto Yumi que se quedo pensando detenidamente una cosa, en esos instantes de repente oyó algo sospechoso que venía como de alguna parte de la casa, no lo oía claramente debido a las broncas de los otros.

-Chicos -intento de advertirles a los otros.

Los demás no escuchaban, estaban tan atareados con sus broncas, que no oían lo que decía Yumi.

-¡Chicos por favor parad! -no tuvo mas remedio que grítarles para que se callaran.

Al escuchar los gritos de Yumi, inmediatamente se callaron.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber porque les gritaba así.

Miraron atentamente a Yumi para saber que era lo que les iba a decir.

-Escuchad.

Los cinco se callaron y escucharon atentamente el sonído de unas pisadas que venían del piso de arriba, en ese momento se dieron cuenta, las únicas personas que habían en la casa, eran ellos, excepto, el niño extraño.

De repente se oyó un patinazo, como si se hubiera caído alguien fuertemente.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Ulrich rápidamente.

Rápidamente, la pandilla subió por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron arriba, no había nadie absolutamente nadie.

-¿Adonde ha ído? -pregunto Jeremy extrañandose por la manera en que se escapo el niño.

-No lo se -contesto Aelita sin saber la respuesta.

Ulrich miraba por todos los sitios para saber si de alguna forma estuvo el niño ahí.

-¿Estas seguro que el niño estaba aquí? -pregunto Odd a Yumi.

-Estoy segurísima, las únicas personas que ahí en esta casa somos nosotros.

Ulrich avanzaba lentamente hacía lo que había visto, y al verlo si estuvo convencido de que estuvo ahí.

-Chicos venid aquí -le ordeno Ulrich a los demás.

Los cuatro se acercaron hacía el, y observaron lo mismo que el estaba viendo.

Había una huella de mano ensangrentada en el suelo.

-El chico se patino y apoyo las manos para aguantar la caída -detallo Ulrich lo que pensó.

Se quedo el resto de la pandilla observando la huella en el suelo.

-¿Pero porque? -pregunto Odd.

Ulrich pensó detalladamente porque el chico se había caído, pensó que a lo mejor se debía porque estaba mas herido de lo que aparentaba.

De repente se oyó un golpe cerca de ellos. La pandilla subió la cabeza para ver que era.

La que hizo ruido fue la canica que estaba puesta ahí para distraer en un momento a William, la canica estaba rodando y choco contra una de las molduras de las puertas.

Ulrich ahora lo entendió, el chico estaba corriendo, no vio la canica y se choco con ella.

Suspiró Ulrich al resolver el misterio, pero entonces pensó, la canica todavía estaba rodando, eso significaba que hace unos minutos que el chico se tropezó con ella.

-¡Esta intentando escapar! -les grito Ulrich a los otros.

La pandilla se puso a correr para seguir. Bajaron las escaleras apuradamente.

Cuando bajaron a la primera planta no había absolutamente nadie. Se quedo el grupo observando el alrededor pensando en como era posible que se hubiera escapado en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto Odd desconcertado por todo el asunto que tenían con aquel muchacho.

Ulrich se giro y miro a Odd.

-En alguna otra parte de la casa -le contesto Ulrich, empezaba a pensar que en vez de ser muy escurridizo, fuese un fantasma de verdad-. Es como si fuese un fantasma.

-Veis, os lo he dicho, ese chico es un fantasma -dijo Odd contando la misma teoría ridícula.

-Oh vamos Odd, eso no te lo crees ni tu -protesto Yumi ya harta de las teorías que se inventaba Odd.

Ulrich ya estaba tan enfadado con lo todo lo que le había pasado esta misma noche, que decidió utilizar el armamento pesado.

-No se si es un fantasma o no, pero este niño a aprendido a ser un fantasma -dijo Ulrich diciendo lo que le parecía ya a primera vista-. Tenemos que separarnos y a buscarle por todos los lugares de la casa.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Pero como lo haremos, el chico puede estar armado? -pregunto Jeremy preocupado por si el chico hubiese encontrado algún arma para defenderse de ellos.

-Pues ya es hora de que saquemos la artillería pesada -dijo Ulrich refiriendose a algo que tenia en mente.

··

Ulrich apreto un botón rojo que tenía un pequeño mando a distancia. Al encenderlo se oyó un ruido mecánico que venía de una las paredes de la habitación.

Las paredes se giraron y se abrió un compartimento secreto que mostraba el arsenal secreto de los Stern.

Ulrich agarro un par de revólveres de diferente tipo cada uno que estaban colocados en la pared. Luego agarro un revolver de plata y mucho mas grande que sus revólveres, el revolver tenía un sofisticado sistema electrónico.

-Para ti Aelita te doy el Sphere Gun -le paso el revolver a Aelita.

-¿Que hace? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como funcionaba el arma.

-Dispara una esfera que al impactar contra el oponente le deja aturdido durante unas horas -le detallo Ulrich las instrucciones para controlar el arma-, esta es la batería -agarro Ulrich un frasco con unas lineas espirales de color purpura alrededor.

Aelita y Jeremy se quedaron extrañados al ver que ese frasco fuese la munición.

Ulrich apreto un compartimiento secreto del revolver mostrando un hueco del mismo tamaño que el frasco, coloco la batería dentro y luego la cerro. El revolver se encendió y se le ilumino el agujero del arma mostrando unos dibujos circulados alrededor del gatillo.

-Una vez que la batería se agote, el arma dejara de funcionar -explico Ulrich el ultimo detalle.

Afirmo Aelita moviendo la cabeza.

-Para ti Jeremy ten esta -le paso a Jeremy otra arma del muro, el arma era casi igual al arma que tenía Aelita, pero en vez de ser de plata, era de un color negro parecido como el del cemento y partes del arma eran de color dorado y el gatillo era de un color amarillo que hacía que parecía que le hubieran metido algo dentro del gatillo.

-¿Que hace? -pregunto Jeremy por el arma.

-Dispara una ráfaga de láser que puede aturdir a cualquier, pero si no esta puesto en modo seguro -Ulrich le enseño el botón que hacía que el arma fuese segura-, será letal.

-Entiendo -comprendió Jeremy el funcionamiento y las reglas del arma.

-¿Y para mi? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber cual era su arma.

-Y para ti Yumi te doy esto -Ulrich saco otra arma del muro y se la enseño a Yumi.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que funciones tenía su arma.

Yumi observaba con detalle su arma, parecía como un palo de metal pero no parecía tener nada que pareciese letal. Apreto un botón que tenía en la punta baja del arma, se encendió y por arriba se abrió demostrando que era un abanico luminoso.

-¡Vaya! -grito sorprendida Yumi al ver que su arma era algo que tenía que ver justo con ella, un abanico japonés transformado en un arma letal.

-Eso es un Abanico Ballesta -dijo Ulrich el nombre del arma-. Aprietas este botón -le enseño un botón en la punta de donde se agarraba el abanico-, y lanzara un grupo de cuchillas que saldrán disparadas hacía el que tengas delante.

-Vaya -se sorprendió Yumi de todos los detalles que tenía, se sonrojo porque justo se lo había dado Ulrich.

-¿Y que ahí para mi? -pregunto Odd esperando saber cual era su arma.

-A ti no te doy nada, tu estas bien así -dijo bromeando Ulrich.

-¡Que! -grito Odd al descubrir que su mejor amigo no le iba a dar ninguna arma.

-Es broma, claro que te voy a dar algo -rectifico Ulrich su broma.

-¡Ufff! -bufo Odd, se pensaba que no le iba a dar nada.

-Ten esto -le paso a Odd otra arma del muro.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Odd viendo lo rara que era su arma.

-Esto es un Guante Lanzador de Flechas Láser, te pones eso y dispara un numero infinito de flechas de plasma -explico Ulrich los detalles del arma.

Odd probo de ver si Ulrich tenía razón, se puso el guante en la mano y al momento se encendió un numero de círculos que estaban en los nudillos.

-Mola -dijo sorprendido por lo increíble que era su arma.

Ulrich agarro de vuelta el mando y pulso de nuevo el botón rojo del medio, se oyó el mismo sonído y las paredes volvieron a girarse hasta mostrar las paredes autenticas.

-¿Una cosa? -pregunto Jeremy.

Ulrich se volteo hacía Jeremy.

-Y si estas armas no son suficientes, ¿que hacemos?

Jeremy hizo una muy buena pregunta, que harían si las armas que tenían no eran suficientes.

-Pues entonces agarre "el grandullón"

-¿El grandullón? -pregunto Jeremy por el nombre extraño que dijo.

-Si, el grandullón -Ulrich agarro otro mando a distancia y pulso un botón del medio, pero en vez de ser rojo era negro, se oyó otra vez el ruido mecánico pero esta vez no venía de la misma pared.

Se giro una parte de la pared en forma rectangular de al lado de la pared que contenía el arsenal principal. La pared se giro y se mostró un arma mucho mas grande que todo el resto. El arma era parecida a una escopeta pero tenía un gatillo parecido al de una ametralladora.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Odd contemplando lo gigantesca que era el arma.

-Esto, es una TZ-MXX, una de las armas mas caras que se hayan construido durante este período.

-¿Como has hecho para conseguirla? -pregunto Aelita intrigada, se decía que los Stern eran ricos, pero no tan ricos como para comprar semejante arma.

-Esto, esto es lo que ha conseguido mi padre con diez de sueldo -explico Ulrich la razón de que la tuviera.

-¡Ala! -dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Y vas a utilizar eso ahora? -pregunto Odd sin creerse que fuese capaz de manejar semejante armatoste.

-No, esto es solo en caso de emergencia, si utilizase esto ahora destruiría en casa.

Afirmaron todos con la cabeza porque aquella arma, era un poderío semejante de destrucción.

Ulrich volvió a apretar el botón negro del mando y la pared empezo a girarse hasta mostrar el verdadero contorno.

-Lo mejor para capturar a un niño malherido, es esto -Ulrich agarro el mando de nuevo y lo señalo a otra parte, volvió a pulsar el mismo botón y en vez de que se girará el mismo trozo de pared, se abrió un compartimento secreto que estaba al final de la pared.

La pared se abrió y se mostró que lo que contenía dentro, no era nada menos, que una katana de verdad.

El resto de la pandilla se quedo impactada al contemplar la semejante katana que tenía Ulrich, pero al mismo tiempo se quedaron extrañados preguntándose que hacía Ulrich con una katana autentica metida en la casa.

Ulrich agarro la katana y se la puso colgando del hombro. Se giro y vio a sus compañeros mostrando una cara de como era posible que tuviera una katana.

-Nunca se sabe cuando puedes utilizar una de estas -esa fue la única afirmación que pudo dar Ulrich de su katana.

Se quedaron convencidos de porque la tenía. Pero con muchas dudas sobre eso.

Ulrich pulso de nuevo el botón y se cerro el compartimento.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿ya estamos todo listos? -pregunto Ulrich por si acaso.

-Si -dijeron todos a la vez.

-De acuerdo -afirmo por sus contestaciones-. Quiero que vayáis por todos los rincones de la casa, por todos las habitaciones que no hemos visto aún, si algún momento ese chico muestra alguna amenaza, utilizad vuestras armas y disparadle.

Afirmaron carraspeando como una respuesta positiva. Aelita afirmo de la misma que hicieron los otros, pero en un tono no muy convincente.

-Puede que ese chico este indefenso, pero sigue siendo un problema nuestro para esta noche -se refirió Ulrich a que todavía continuaban con la Purga Anual.

Afirmaron de nuevo.

-Así que andan marchando -ordeno Ulrich como si fuese un coronel.

-De acuerdo -respondieron todos de la misma forma que pareciesen soldados.

Los cinco se separaron y se pusieron a ir en busca de ese niño extraño.

-Un momento chicos -detuvo Ulrich al grupo.

Se quedaron mirándolo para saber que era lo que iba a decir ahora.

-Recordad solo lo bueno de la Purga, vale, recordad solo lo bueno de la Purga -pronunció Ulrich de nuevo la frase mas importante que uno podría aprenderse durante la Purga Anual.

Esta vez el grupo en vez de afirmar con la cabeza, afirmaron haciendo una sonrisa, sabían que Ulrich se preocupaba por ellos, y lo decía para recordarles que lo único bueno que había en la Purga era mantenerse firmes ante la violencia y también para rectificar el error que supuso con William, que no aprendió nada después de todo.

El grupo se puso en marcha y se largaron en distintos rincones de la casa.

··

Odd subió las escaleras corriendo rápidamente. Abrió la puerta de su habitación dando un golpazo que parecía que la iba a romper de cuajo.

Se sentó en su cama y se puso de nuevo los gafas que conectaban con Kiwi 2.

La pantalla de las gafas se encendió y se mostró a través de los ojos del perro robotíco todo el contorno que tenía delante.

Odd agarro el control remoto y puso a mover a Kiwi 2.

En la sala donde estaba, Kiwi 2 se puso a caminar siendo manejado por Odd.

-Vamos a ver donde estas, chico extraño -farfullo Odd como si el mismo fuese el único que podía atraparlo.

··

Ulrich subió por las escaleras pero por el otro lado, mantenía su revolver preparado por si el chico atacaba de repente. Miraba las puertas de todas las habitaciones para fijarse si alguna puerta estaba abierta, y eso significaba que podía haber entrado dentro.

Respiro hondo para mantener los nervios, tenía ganas de matar aquel chico por haber entrado en su casa, pero eso solo lo convertiría en la persona que no quería convertirse esa noche, porque entonces estaría aplicando la ley de la Purga, el estaba en contra de eso, pero no tenía opción, tenía que respetarlo al igual que todo el mundo, porque gracias a la Purga, se mantenía toda una Francia estable y con un orden social.

Se fijo en una de las puertas, aquella puerta era la de la habitación de William. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba ahí, y sobre todo justo en la peor habitación de la peor persona que se había hospedado ahí.

Se coloco delante de la puerta, agarro el picaporte y lo sostuvo durante un momento. Tenía que ir con precaución, porque a lo mejor el chico estaba ahí, y vayase a saber si estaba armado con alguna cosa que podría hacerle daño.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, empezo a contar en su cabeza los segundos exactos para entrar dentro de la habitación._ Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y uno._

Ulrich se giro y apunto con el arma a lo podía haber delante suyo.

No había nadie, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, William era el único que estaba metido en esa habitación, y nadie mas había entrado.

Suspiro, puede que no tuviese al chico delante, pero podría estar escondido en alguna parte de la habitación.

Miro por alrededor de la habitación mientras apuntaba con el arma.

Observo un armario blanco que tenía delante, se acerco lentamente al armario mientras lo apuntaba, con la mano, agarro una de las puertas dobles y la abrió de un golpe.

No había nadie, lo único que había dentro era un conjunto de camisetas y suéteres de colores demasiado vivos y demasiado llamativos.

Metió la cabeza adentro del armario para ver si había alguna sorpresa dentro.

Carraspeo al ver que no había nada, cerro la puerta con las dos manos dejando dentro del armario todo oscuro.

Ulrich movió la cabeza de lado a lado porque estaba fastidiado de que no encontrara al chico por ninguna parte. Se giro para salir por la puerta. De repente se percato de algo.

Había una extraña sombra que salía debajo de la cama.

Supuso por la forma de la sombra que debía ser de una persona, y solo era posible que estuviera por alguno razón debajo de la cama.

Se agacho para ver que había debajo pero se seguía viendo oscuro. Necesitaba un ángulo mejor para ver.

Se movió hacía la izquierda y se agacho tirandose en el suelo mientras apuntaba a lo que estuviese debajo de la cama.

Lo que resulto ser una persona, resulto ser un grupo de libros viejos que estaban amontonados de una forma que con la sombra hacía parecer que se trataba de una persona.

Se llevo un golpe de disgusto al arrastrarse a una broma de lo mas simple, intento de levantarse pero no vio lo que tenía delante.

-¡Ay! -grito Ulrich al golpearse la cabeza con el acaparador que tenía delante.

Se toco la cabeza para comprobar como de grande era la herida, mientras se levanto, se percato de algo extraño, que estaba encima del acaparador.

Había un grupo de paquetes de balas, y un paquete de esos estaba abierto.

Ulrich agarro el que estaba abierto, observo por las ranuras que el grupo de balas que contenía era de seis, seis como las balas que contenía el arma de William.

En ese momento Ulrich se dio cuenta, William se había traído todo un armazón de balas y se las había dejado ahí.

-Hijo de puta -contesto Ulrich al reconocer lo loco que estaba William, pensaba que el era solamente un asesino que mataba por gusto, pero ahora, al ver los cartuchos, se dio cuenta de que solamente mataba por la diversión de ser parte de la Purga.

Sin saberlo, detrás de el, una figura oscura y misteriosa lo estaba observando, la figura desapareció dejando oírse un sonido de lo mas siniestro.

Ulrich se giro porque sintió que alguien lo observaba, pero cuando lo hizo, no había nadie.

Metió la cabeza afuera de la habitación para ver quien era el que le observaba, fuese el que le estuviese observando, ya se había ído. Ulrich no supo, si el que le estuvo observando era el niño o no, pero sabía una cosa, estaba muy cerca de el.

··

Odd había conducido a Kiwi 2 por el salón, aquel era el lugar donde se había perdido cuando estaban siendo perseguidos por William, necesitaba comprobar como hizo para desaparecer en ese momento.

Observo detalladamente todo el lugar, lo único que se veía a través de los ojos de Kiwi 2, eran los sillones, las mesas, y otros muebles mas.

Odd puso una muesca de fastidio por no encontrar nada.

-¿Como lo has hecho, maldito criajo? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Condujo a Kiwi 2 por otra parte, giro a la izquierda y tampoco se veía nada.

Se quejaba de que no podía encontrarlo, pensaba que podría estar pasandose todo el dia buscando y buscando sin parar, no entendía como era tan complicado buscar a una persona.

De repente el la pantalla de computación de Kiwi 2 detecto algo.

Odd dudo.

Movió a Kiwi 2 un poco mas a la izquierda, rodeo la mesa del centro, y observo por la pantalla que estaba el chico extraño delante de su pantalla.

Odd se quedo complacido por haberle encontrado, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil encontrarle, dejo a Kiwi 2 donde estaba para observar que era lo que iba a hacer el chico extraño.

El chico extraño miraba de un lado para el otro como si fuese un perro buscandose la cola, se agacho y agarro que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Odd aumento la visión de Kiwi 2 para ver de sobra que era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Se esforzaba por agarrar lo que estuviese en el suelo, no sabía que era lo que estaba agarrando pero ahora se iba a ver.

Levanto con las dos manos una lampara que estaba tirada en el suelo. Odd pensó que tal vez debió de tirarla mientras se estaba escabullendo.

El chico se tocaba la espalda lentamente mientras respiraba dando sorbos uno tras otro.

Odd debió de pensar que el chico estaba muy dolorido por haberse esforzado a levantar esa lampara, también debió de ser porque estaba mas malherido de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

El chico levanto la vista y observo a algo extraño que tenía delante.

Odd pensó que lo había descubierto, decidió esconder a Kiwi 2. Movió a Kiwi 2 hacía atrás escondiéndolo detrás de la mesa.

Tardo un momento para saber si el chico había dejado de mirar.

Volvió a mover a Kiwi 2 hacía delante, pero cuando lo hizo, el chico no estaba.

Golpeo la cama enfadado por haberlo perdido de vista.

En ese momento pensó, puede que lo tuviera justo delante, pero sabía que estaba así de cerca de encontrarle.

Siguió manejando a Kiwi 2 a través del recorrido que hizo el chico.

··

Yumi escucho unos extraños ruidos que venían del garaje, pensó que esos ruidos los debía provocar el chico extraño que se estaba escondiendo ahí.

Apuntaba con su abanico mientras hacía el recorrido por toda la casa hasta llegar al garaje.

Llego a la puerta donde se hallaba el garaje, se coloco delante de la pared para prepararse por lo estuviese a punto de pasar. Respiraba hondo para mantener los nervios dentro de sí.

Se decidió, e intento de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, intento de forzarla girando el picaporte en todos los sentidos que existían, luego decidió dar un golpazo con el hombro a la puerta. No funciono, la puerta estaba demasiado dura para abrirla de esa manera.

Se frotaba el hombro para que se le aflojara el golpe que se hizo en el hombro al intentar abrirla, observo la puerta, la puerta estaba ensamblada por detrás por un sistema de cierre avanzado.

-No puede ser verdad -se maldijo a si misma. Tenía tanta rabia por no abrir la puerta que decidió golpearla de un puñetazo para probar por lo menos de que se abriera por arte de magia.

De repente se oyó que algo detrás se estaba moviendo.

Yumi subió la cabeza sorprendida. Pensó que al dar ese golpe asusto a lo que estuviese dentro.

Apoyo la cabeza de lado para oír mejor lo que había dentro.

Se oía como si alguien o algo, se estuviera rascando fuertemente las paredes. Yumi se quedo dudando de lo que oía, luego se oyó que algo de cristal se caía dentro.

Yumi se aparto urgentemente de la puerta aterrada por oír ese sonido. Suspiró y suspiró tanto que parecía que se iba a ahogar en su propia paranoia.

Activo su abanicó y lo apunto hacía la puerta. Espero unos segundos para ver que iba a pasar, no si iba a salir por la puerta por sorpresa, o de una forma tan inesperada que posiblemente uno acabaría muerto.

Espero y no paso nada, fuese lo que paso ahí dentro no tenía nada que ver con lo que hizo ella.

Tenía ganas de saber que era lo que había detrás de esa puerta, pero imposible teniendo ese cierre de emergencia.

Durante un momento de observación, se percato de algo. Al lado de la puerta, había un teclado numérico plateado, pensó que a lo mejor debía ser el panel de control del cierre.

Suspiro agradecida por encontrar ese panel, pero el problema era que necesitaba un código para abrir la puerta. Entonces se acordo, Ulrich en un momento les dijo todo sobre la casa, incluido los sistemas de blindaje de emergencia.

**(N/A: Puede que no este dicho en ninguno de los anteriores episodios, pero se dijo aunque no se muestre).**

Pulso los botones para formar el código: _7-0-7-8-8-4._

El código era correcto y al hacerlo se encendió el panel de una luz verde que sobresalía de los bordes.

El mecanismo de cierre que tenía detrás se giro haciendo el típico ruido mecánico que tenían todos los aparatos de la casa.

Yumi se acerco lentamente al picaporte y lo giro poco a poco para que el que estuviera dentro no se diera cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Se abrió la puerta y lo que vio era toda oscuridad, lo único que se veía era que era el típico y normal garaje de cualquier casa de persona rica.

Intento de buscar algún interruptor o botón que prendiese la luz del garaje, no había nada, iba a meterse en el típico siniestro y oscuro lugar de la casa, como en una película de terror, siempre tiene que haber una habitación a oscuras.

Camino a hurtadillas para ver de cerca todo con claridad, corría el riesgo de que se hiciera daño con cualquier cosa que hubiese.

Miraba cada rincón, cada cosa que estuviera tirada en el suelo, parecía sospechoso.

Le daba un miedo sofocante tener que estar metida ahí.

De repente se oyó el mismo sonido de antes.

Se puso aterrada al oír aquel sonido, no podía mantener sus nervios dentro de su cuerpo, le daba miedo estar ahí dentro y encima sin poder ver nada, camino hacía atrás apuntando con su abanicó a lo que tuviese delante.

Se golpeo con algo detrás.

-¡Ah! -grito al golpearse.

Observo que era lo que se había golpeado y resulto que era una bombilla enganchado a una cadena que estaba colgando del techo.

Había encontrado algo que hiciera luz, ahora solo hacía falta buscar un interruptor, se percato de que había un interruptor colocado en la cadena, lo pulso y empezo a encenderse la bombilla.

La bombilla se encendió mientras hacía un extraño sonido electrónico. Se ilumino por completo todo el garaje.

Suspiro porque al final de tanta histeria se dio cuenta de que no iba a morir ahí dentro.

Se escucho un murmullo que venía de delante.

Rápidamente Yumi activo de nuevo su abanico y lo apunto a lo que hacía ese sonido, se había olvidado de que quería entrar ahí adentro porque quería saber quien hacía ese sonido.

Resulto que no era el chico extraño el que hacía ese sonido, en realidad era un grupo de ratas que se habían quedado encerradas dentro y estaban buscando una forma de salir, y lo que antes hacía de ruido de que se había caído, era que las ratas habían tirado un grupo de botellas de vidrio que estaban amontonados entre si al final del garaje.

Los restos de una botella de vidrio se quedaron tirados en un rincón.

Yumi bajo y desactivo su abanico, ahora que no había ninguna amenaza importante, no hacía falta.

Se llevo un susto de muerte por la cantidad de cosas que paso ahí dentro.

Observo para asegurarse de que no había ninguna otra persona mas ahí dentro, miro a ambos lados y nada.

Salió del garaje y cerro la puerta, pero se olvido de conectar el cierre de emergencia.

Mientras iba caminando en dirección hacía otra habitación, se percato de algo que corría por las escaleras a una velocidad extraña, no supo ver quien era exactamente, pero la forma en que desapareció fue de lo mas siniestra.

Perseguío a la extraña figura por las escaleras mientras activaba de nuevo su abanico.

Cuando llego al piso de arriba, no había nadie, era como si hubiese desparecido por arte de magia, como un fantasma, cosa que diría Odd.

Yumi pensó que a lo mejor se debió esconder en alguna de las tres habitaciones que habían.

Golpeo la puerta de la primera habitación y apunto con su abanico. No había nada.

Golpeo la puerta de la segunda habitación y apunto con su abanico. No había nada.

Fue en dirección a la tercera habitación, pensó que esta vez seguro, seguro que lo iba a encontrar.

Golpeo la puerta de la tercera habitación y apunto con su abanico, y justo no había nadie.

Yumi suspiro indecisa al ver que no estaba, era imposible que se hubiera esfumado como un fantasma.

Se tapo la cara con las manos para no reconocer que se estaba poniendo como una histérica. Se agacho y se sentó delante de la columna.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando -se maldecía Yumi de que estuviera pasando lo que estaba pasando en ese instante-. Maldito hijo de puta, porque tenías que meterte en nuestra casa, niñato de mierda, porque no te dejaste morir en la Purga como hace todo el mundo -agarro su abanico y empezo a golpearlo contra el suelo, imaginandose que era ese niño extraño que había entrado en la casa y que tenías de castigarle por todo lo que había pasado.

Dejo de golpear el abanico y lo tiro cerca de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una persona demasiado violenta, tenia ganas de matar a ese chico solamente por sobrevivir, esa era la locura que provocaba la Purga, todos pensaban que tenían derecho a morir solamente por orden de la Purga. Ya le parecía todo este tema de la Purga Anual una vulgaridad inhumana.

Mientras Yumi se estaba desahogando de sus penas, una extraña figura se estaba dirigiendose hacía ella.

Yumi se giro y observo una extraña y desfigurada sombra que se aparentaba delante de la pared, algo se dirigía hacía ella y estaba haciendo un ruido mecánico de lo mas extraño y aterrador a la vez.

Pensó que se trataba del niño extraño otra vez, pero esta vez por el sonido mecánico, parecía que se traía consigo algún arma.

Yumi se apresuro a levantarse rápidamente y activo de nuevo su abanico.

Apunto con el, a la figura que se acercaba por las escaleras.

Se apoyo detrás de una columna para que no la descubriera lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de aparecer.

Observaba de reojo la extraña figura monstruosa, no tenía ni idea si la sombra esa era de un ser humano o de un animal. Se le ocurrieron varios ejemplos de lo mas sosos que podía ser esa figura, podría ser que el niño extraño, se hubiera transformado en un animal, como si se tratase de un hombre lobo, o podría ser también, que el niño era medio humano y media algún animal vayase a saber de que horripilante especie.

De repente la sombra se desvaneció en la pared, ya no estaba, eso significaba que la autentica persona de esa figura estaba ahí mismo.

Yumi no podía aguantar mas, tenía que salir ahora o nunca.

Se salió de la columna pegando un grito de lo mas ensordecedor, apunto a la que creía que era una persona, resulto Kiwi 2, se quedo el robot observándola.

Desde el otro lado, Odd se asusto del susto que le dio Yumi al apuntarle con el arma, reaccionó dando un salto que hiciera que se cayera hacía atrás dandose un golpe en la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama.

Yumi bajo y desactivo su abanico al comprobar que no era ninguna amenaza extraña, se río al pensar que podría ser todas esas estúpidas que se inventaba sobre el chico.

Odd se restregó por la cama hasta volver a agarrar el mando de Kiwi 2, se toco la cabeza para comprobar si se había algún chichón por detrás. Agarro el mando y se conecto de nuevo a Kiwi 2.

Kiwi 2 movió la cabeza hacía arriba mirando a la chica japonesa que tenía delante.

Yumi supo por el movimiento de cabeza de Kiwi 2, que Odd estaba detrás manejandolo.

Se agacho para hablar con Odd a través de Kiwi 2, puede que no pudiera hablar con el frente a frente pero el seguro que lo estaba escuchando.

-Creo que he visto al chico por esta parte -le indico Yumi a Odd a través de Kiwi 2.

Odd escucho atentamente.

-¿Has visto al chico por esta parte también? -le pregunto para saber si estaban buscando el mismo rastro que dejaba el chico.

Odd hizo que Kiwi 2 moviera la cabeza de arriba para abajo como una respuesta afirmativa.

Yumi sonrío estando de acuerdo.

-Ese chico es demasiado rápido para una sola persona, será mejor que busquemos los dos juntos por esta parte, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Odd se quedo indeciso al ver la cara de Yumi por el retrovisor de Kiwi 2, ahora entendió porque Ulrich sentía algo por ella, con solamente verle los ojos, ya se notaba que tenía algo de preciosidad en todo su rostro. Volvió a levantar la cabeza de Kiwi 2 para afirmar positivamente.

Yumi sonrío porque el estuviera de acuerdo.

-Buen perrito -le agradeció ella a Kiwi 2, aunque sabiendo que era Odd el que lo manejaba.

Yumi y Kiwi 2 dieron un paseo por toda la sala para buscar al chico extraño. Yumi caminaba lentamente para seguir el ritmo del perro robotíco.

··

Aelita y Jeremy apuntaban con sus armas mientras daban vueltas por la casa buscando al chico extraño.

Jeremy estaba un poco nervioso porque quería decirle una cosa a Aelita pero tenía sus dudas.

Ah Aelita, quiero que hablemos de una cosa -dijo Jeremy dudando.

-Ahora no Jeremy, tenemos que buscar al chico que he dejado entrar en casa, y quiero encontrarle antes de que Ulrich lo busque y posiblemente lo liquide -explico Aelita lo única cosa que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Jeremy se quedo indeciso ante esa explicación.

-¿Y porque pienses que Ulrich lo va a liquidar? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber porque pensaba esa cosa tan horrible.

Aelita bajo su arma y se dirigió hacía Jeremy.

-Le he dejado entrar en su casa violando sus normas, con solamente verle ya se cabrearía mas de lo que ya esta conmigo -explico ella la razón de lo que decía.

Jeremy en parte lo entendió, si alguna vez entrase algún desconocido en su casa, lo lastimaría tanto que lo dejaría malherido, pero matarlo era una cosa de locos.

-Aelita se que estas preocupado por ese chico, pero necesito hablar de esto ahora mismo -reprocho Jeremy porque estaba ansioso por explicárselo.

Aelita se dio cuenta, conocía bien a Jeremy y sabía bien que cuando quiere explicarle una cosa, no va a dejar de reprochar.

-¿Que es Jeremy? -le pregunto queriendo saber que era.

-Lo que quiero decir es que quiero disculparme por lo de antes -se explico.

Aelita reprocho en su mente porque ahora otra vez iban a hablar del mismo tema.

-Jeremy ya hemos pasado por eso antes -le reprocho Aelita obligándole a no volver al tema.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que quiero pedirte perdón de verdad.

Aelita se quedo indecisa.

¿A que te refieres?

-Veras -tardo un momento para pensarse bien lo que iba a decir, se levanto las gafas como siempre-. Es que antes estaba un poco indeciso por todo el asunto de la Purga y todo lo demás, que tenía miedo de que te pasaría si en algún momento ocurría algo malo, y por eso decidí que te quedaras apartada de mi al margen, para que no pensaras que me iba a pasar algo malo a mi también.

Aelita no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por la explicación de Jeremy.

-Jeremy -dijo ella en un tono entristecido.

-Y decidí pasar toda la noche terminando todos mis trabajos para olvidarme de ti y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese que alguien te hiciese algo malo, porque sino me pondría mas nervioso todavía de lo que ya estoy todo el año.

Aelita se quedo mas indecisa, ahora comprendía perfectamente porque el no quería estar con ella, le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, porque el lo había hecho apropositamente para protegerla.

-Y ahora te pido que me perdones porque estoy muy arrepentido.

-¿Porque?

-Por que por mi culpa hice que dejaras entrar a ese chico, y no habría pasado todo esto -empezo Jeremy a ponerse tan nervioso que parecía que iba a desmayarse del agobio.

Aelita se dio cuenta de que Jeremy iba a entrar en una depresión de lo mas agobiante.

-Jeremy por favor -le impidió que se cayera por la depresión.

-Lo siento mucho Aelita, estoy muy arrepentido y espero que me perdones porque no se si voy a perdonarme a mi mismo -tartamudeo Jeremy una y otra vez lo mismo.

Aelita no soportaba ver a su amigo así, necesitaba hacer algo inmediato para que se le quitara esa depresión.

-Jeremy -Aelita le apoyo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jeremy, esa era una de las técnicas que tenía para tranquilizarle, y parecía que funciono como siempre.

Jeremy inmediatamente se tranquilizo al momento en que le apoyo sus manos sobre su cara.

-Jeremy, quieres escucharme ahora -pidió ella amablemente.

-Si -dijo el con un tono tranquilo y con una voz moderada.

Aelita levanto su cabeza para que el le mirara a los ojos.

El estaba tan entristecido que no podía soportar verla así, pero no podía quitarse de encima sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Te perdono sinceramente -dijo ella.

Jeremy no podía creer que ella le estuviera perdonando.

-¿Por que?

-Entiendo lo que has hecho por mi, y lo entiendo perfectamente, entiendo que estés preocupado por mi, y así a mi me gusta.

-¿Porque? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque así fue como me conociste, la primera vez que me viste, lo primero que decidiste hacer, era protegerme del mundo en que vivimos, y así lo hiciste.

Jeremy sonrío agradecido.

-Y gracias a todos aquellos momentos en que intentaste hacer, sentí algo por ti y me gusto, me encanto que fueses tan cariñoso conmigo como ningún chico me había tratado antes.

Jeremy sonrío sonrojado por todas las cosas que le decía ella.

-Y te perdono, porque siempre has hecho lo único que siempre has hecho por mi, protegerme, y te lo agradezco -como muestra de gratitud, Aelita se acerco hacía Jeremy y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Jeremy tenía ganas de desmayarse por ese beso pero se aguanto las ganas.

-Y una cosa mas -dijo ella.

Jeremy carraspeo, escucho atentamente.

-No por tu culpa provoque que dejara entrar a ese chico.

Jeremy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste? -pregunto intrigado.

-Porque estoy harta de este tema sobre la Purga Anual y sus leyes sobre que todos tenemos que morir por el derecho de mantener el crimen alejado del resto del año. Ese niño estaba exigiendo que le ayudaran, el no era una pobre víctima que tuviese derecho a morir por nosotros, quería vivir como un ser humano, uno como todos nosotros, el no era como William.

-William pensaba que todos teníamos que morir por sus leyes a la Purga -comento Jeremy recordando lo que el decía.

-Si, y mira lo que le paso, intento matarnos solamente por sus manías psicóticas. Y nosotros le dejamos afuera como el salvaje que es -dijo Aelita sintiendo lastima por el.

-No te preocupes princesa -Jeremy la consolo dandole un fuerte abrazo -El esta donde debería estar.

-El fue nuestro amigo durante un tiempo.

-Jamas fue nuestro amigo, se infiltro junto a nosotros para así tener una víctima en la Purga, el era uno mas de esta noche.

-Si -reconoció Aelita el asunto.

Los dos no tenían ni idea de que decirse ahora, así que se quedaron abrazados durante un rato.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Jeremy sin saber que tocaba ahora.

-Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que alguno de los otros lo encuentre y le haga algo terrible.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Jeremy.

Los dos siguieron su camino buscando por toda la sala. Aelita de repente se detuvo en el camino.

-Podrías seguir tu -dijo Aelita con una voz bronca -Yo necesito tomarme algún vaso de agua, creo que se me ha aflojado un poco la garganta.

-Vale de acuerdo ve -le permitió Jeremy-. Espera -le agarro del brazo para detenerla-. ¿Llevas el arma encendida?

Aelita puso de vuelta la batería del arma, al momento la pistola se encendió de nuevo.

-Si -afirmo Aelita en un tono del que parecía que estuviera preparada.

-Vamos ve, si pasa algún problema avisame -pidió Jeremy.

-De acuerdo lo haré -confirmo Aelita mientras se iba en dirección hacía la cocina.

Jeremy mostró una sonrisa de afecto, sabía que podía protegerla, pero ahora parecía que ella podía protegerse ella sola.

··

Aelita abrió la nevera para encontrar la misma botella de agua que había encontrado antes, pero no se acordaba donde la había puesto, no tenía mucho tiempo para elegir, decidió agarrar de todas formas una gaseosa con sabor a limón.

Agarro un vaso de la estantería y fue llenándolo de la gaseosa tanto como ella quisiese.

Agarro el vaso y de un sorbo se lo tomo todo.

Dio un gran suspiro por la cantidad de gas que se bebió, se toco la garganta, parecía que la gaseosa le había ayudado a aflojarle la garganta.

Apoyo el vaso en la lacena y se sentó en una de las sillas para pensar.

Durante un momento se quedo pensando si en algún momento todo el tema de la Purga se iba a acabar algún dia, comprendía que aquello estaba ayudando al mundo, pero por otra parte estaba destruyendo millones de vidas, de que servía crear algo que mantenía la violencia alejada del resto del año, si de todas formas se cumplía el mismo crimen que podría ocurrirse uno de los días al año.

Agarro el vaso y se puso a mirarlo para probar de ver el futuro a través del cristal, parecía que no estaba funcionando, decidió girarlo para observar el futuro mas de cerca.

No se vio ninguna imagen del futuro, Aelita se quedo disgustada por eso.

De repente, observando al vaso, se reflejo que por detrás había una extraña persona observándola.

Rápidamente Aelita se giro y apunto con su arma a lo que tenía detrás.

-Alto no me dispare, no tengo nada encima, por favor no me haga daño -decía la persona que resulto ser el chico extraño que andaban buscando.

Aelita no podía creer que después de tanto buscar, se le reapareció de repente ante ella.

-Tu -dijo Aelita al ver que era la persona que había dejado entrar en casa.

··

Ulrich había mirado en todas las habitaciones de arriba y no había encontrado nada, su búsqueda estaba siendo imposible.

Decidió mirar en la habitación en la que estaban Aelita y Jeremy.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio para no hacer semejante ruido. Observo dentro y no había nada como siempre.

Ulrich estaba preparado porque si no encontraba nada en absoluto, se iba a meter una bala en la cabeza en vez de que se le metiese al niño extraño.

··

Aelita observaba al chico extraño como temblaba de miedo, estaba aterrado por que lo apuntese con el arma.

-Será mejor que levantes el arma vale, puedes confiar en mi -pedía sinceramente el chico.

-¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti? -pregunto Aelita esperando que el no la engañara.

-Confiaste en mi cuando me dejaste entrar -respondió el.

Lo que decía el chico tenía razón, Aelita le había dejado entrar porque el suplicaba que confiaran para que le dejaran entrar.

Aelita bajo su arma muy despacio porque aunque confiase en el, podía tener lo que se llamaría "un as en la manga"

-Vez así esta mejor, puedes confiar en mi, no soy como la gente que celebra la Purga a base de disparos y cuchilladas.

-Pues mirame a mi, un amigo nuestro ha intentado matarnos en nombre de la Purga -dijo Aelita en tono irónico.

-¿El chico de pelo negro? -pregunto el refiriendose a William.

-Exacto -afirmo ella.

-Ya veo, no hay ni un sola persona buena en estos tiempos -dijo el irónico.

Aelita dio una resotada por aquel chiste, aquel chico no tenía ni idea de comprender a la gente.

-Si yo no hubiese sido una persona buena, no te habría dejado entrar -dijo Aelita en tono bromista.

-Ahí tienes razón -confeso el.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que tenían algo en común.

··

Jeremy estaba caminando por las escaleras dirigiendose hacia las habitaciones de arriba, durante un momento le pareció que Aelita estaba riéndose con alguien, pero no entendía de quien era la voz.

De repente se oyó un ruido que venía de arriba. Fue dirigiendose hacía donde venía aquel ruido con mucho cuidado.

··

Los dos no paraban de reír, pero tenían que parar en algún momento porque sino iban a llamar demasiado la atención.

Se secaron las lagrimas de los ojos de estar riéndose hasta llorar.

Aelita se fijaba en el, el parecía un buen chico, era una gran crueldad que decidiera morir en la Purga, no había derecho para esas cosas. Luego se percato de que no sabía su nombre.

-¿Como te llamas, a no ser que te llames chico extraño por alguna casualidad? -pregunto ella.

El chico río por aquel comentario.

-Remi -contesto el diciendo su nombre.

Aelita se extraño por el nombre. Ahora decidió decir el suyo.

Yo me llamo Aelita -contesto ella.

-Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre -comento Remi extrañado.

-Y yo nunca antes había oído un nombre como ese -comento Aelita extrañada.

-Oh venga ya, es un nombre muy común en toda Francia -rectifico el en plan humorístico.

Aelita carcajeo de nuevo, no entendía como era posible que alguien quisiera matarlo.

··

Ulrich busco en todos los lados de la habitación y no había encontrado nada, su búsqueda era peor que imposible, era mas bien, reimposible, si es que existiese esa palabra en el diccionario.

Se froto la mano en la cabeza porque sentía demasiado estrés, se había pasado toda la noche buscándolo y ya empezo a pensar que ya se había ido de alguna forma, incluyendo que todavía estaba prendido el sistema de protección Anti-Purga.

··

Aelita todavía se quedo con la duda de quien era posiblemente tan cruel como para asesinar a un chico tan bueno como Remi. De pronto se percato de que aún tenia las manos ensangrentadas.

-Tienes todavía las manos llenas de sangre.

-Si, es que intentado buscar algo con que limpiarmelas pero no he encontrado nada útil -mostró sus manos manchadas de sangre por todas partes.

-Ven te ayudare a quitarte esa sangre -Aelita se acerco a una rollo de servilletas que estaban colocadas en la lacena.

Remi pensó que estaba soñando, nunca antes en su vida había conocido a una chica tan buena como ella.

··

Ulrich se apoyo en la cama para reposar un momento, luego se pondría a buscar a ese chico de nuevo.

Quedaban como un par de horas para que terminara la Purga, cuando haya finalizo esa hora, el chico seguramente ya se habría ido de la casa si es que acaso esta en alguna parte.

Cruzo los brazos para ponerse un poco mas cómodo, de repente sintió que golpeo algo con su codo.

Era una horquilla para el pelo de color rosa, dedujo que era de Aelita.

Nunca supo que Aelita tuviese una horquilla para el pelo, y justo de su color de cabello, lo fue agarrando de diferentes formas para observarlo mas detenidamente, era una simple horquilla para el pelo con un pegote de color rojo, _un momento_, se percato algo Ulrich.

Ulrich se levanto de la cama y mostró la horquilla mas cerca de a la luz, por el color y la textura que tenía ese pegote, dedujo que era sangre, y solamente había una persona herida en la casa, el chico extraño, estuvo ahí, y al fijarse en esa horquilla se dio cuenta de una cosa aún peor, iba a por Aelita.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación corriendo apuradamente.

··

Aelita ayudaba a Remi a limpiarse las manos con un par de servilletas.

Remi miraba como aquella chica que le había salvado la vida le estaba ayudando, nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan buena como ella.

Aelita mientras le limpiaba la sangre de las manos, tenía sus dudas sobre como consiguió esa sangre, no parecía venir de el, así que tenia que ser de otra persona.

-Por cierto como conseguiste embadurnarte con esa sangre? -pregunto ella.

-Sobreviviendo a la Purga, así es como lo he hecho -respondió Remi en un tono tímido y vergonzoso.

Aelita decidió no decirle nada porque parecía que a Remi le provocaba mucho dolor.

-¿Por cierto que haces tu y tus amigos en este mismo momento? -pregunto Remi.

Aelita no sabía de que manera contestar a su pregunta, decidió dar su mejor respuesta.

-Veras no se como decírtelo, pero esto es lo que te voy a decir -advirtió Aelita alarmada por lo que le iba a explicar.

Remi escucho atentamente.

-El niño que vive en esta casa, quiere matarte por haberte dejado entrar, y yo quiero impedirlo.

Remi se estremeció.

-Así que cuando termine de limpiarte las manos te voy a sacar de aquí, porque en cuando te vean, van a estar preparados para sacudirte a tiros.

-Pues no deberían estar tan preparados por mi -contesto el.

Aelita se extraño.

-¿Y eso porque?

··

Ulrich estaba justo a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando de pronto se encontró con Jeremy en el medio.

-Vaya Ulrich que te pasa, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma -exclamo Jeremy por la cara que estaba poniendo Ulrich.

-¡El chico ha estado aquí! -grito Ulrich atemorizado.

-¿Que?

-Iba a por Aelita. ¿Donde esta?

-La he dejado sola en la cocina -confeso Jeremy.

-¡Oh mierda! -grito Ulrich enfadado por la testarudez de Jeremy.

Ambos bajaron correteando por las escaleras.

··

-Ya vienen -dijo Remi.

-¿Quienes? -pregunto Aelita estremecida por lo que estaba contando.

-Los tipos que me han estado persiguiendo durante toda esta noche.

Aelita ahora se dio cuenta, esa sangre debía de venir de alguna de las personas que le perseguían. Ahora estaba mas que aterrorizada por lo que había hecho, no solo había dejado entrar a un desconocido, sino que había conducido a unos salvajes a casa.

-¡Aelita! -gritó una voz conocida.

Aelita se giro y vio que estaba Ulrich delante de ellos.

Ulrich se detuvo al ver que estaba el chico extraño haciendole algo a Aelita.

-¡Tu! -grito Ulrich cabreado, rápidamente saco su revoler.

Aelita se alarmo, llego demasiado tarde.

-¡No Ulrich no! -intento de advertir a Ulrich pero era demasiado tarde.

Ulrich disparo de su arma.

Rápidamente Remi se agacho esquivando la bala.

¡No! -Aelita urgentemente saco su arma y le disparo a Ulrich.

Una esfera de color purpura golpe a Ulrich envolviéndolo de rayos rojos, Ulrich cayo desmayado en el suelo.

En ese momento apareció Jeremy que observo como Ulrich cayo, observo aterrado a Aelita al ver que le disparo a Ulrich, y no solo eso, estaba el chico extraño.

-¡Corre Remi corre! -ordeno Aelita a Remi de escapar.

Remi hizo caso a Aelita y se fue escapando por el salón.

··

Yumi y Odd a través de Kiwi 2, escucharon unos gritos que venían de la sala, pensaron los dos que debía de pasar algo terrible ahí abajo.

Yumi rápidamente agarro a Kiwi 2 y se lo llevo mientras corría para bajar.

Desde la otra habitación, Odd se desconecto de Kiwi 2 y se puso a correr para ver que era lo que pasaba ahí abajo.

··

Jeremy atendió a Ulrich para ver si estaba muerto o no.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto aterrado a Aelita.

-No te preocupes, le he disparado de mi arma, despertara dentro de unos minutos -contesto Aelita admitiendo que Ulrich estaba bien.

De repente llegaron Odd y Yumi bajando por escaleras de recorrido contrario.

-¿Que ha pasado? -preguntaron Odd y Yumi.

Todos observaron la terrible escena.

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi al ver a Ulrich con un aspecto de parecer muerto.

-No os preocupéis, Ulrich solo esta inconsciente -le consolo Jeremy a los dos.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Odd.

-Aelita le disparo -grito Jeremy enfadado por lo que hizo.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada aterradora hacía Aelita.

-¿Por que lo has hecho? -pregunto Yumi.

-Intento matar a Remi -respondió Aelita.

Los tres se extrañaron por oír ese nombre.

¿Quien es Remi? ¿El chico extraño? -pregunto retóricamente Jeremy.

-Si -respondió Aelita en un tono brusco.

-Ahora sabes su nombre. Joder -se quejo Odd-. Esto no puede ir a peor.

··

Y Odd no podía tener mas que razón, porque en ese mismo momento, fuera de casa, las personas que perseguían a por el niño, ya llegaron.

Un grupo de personas enmascaradas y con todo tipo de armas, se acercaba lentamente a la casa.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
